You Let This Happen
by slay.r0yalty
Summary: I stared at the man I planned my whole life out with. His face betraying every emotion I felt but didn't let show. Was it possible to feel so hopelessly broken, yet incredibly pissed at the same time. I couldn't believe the words that feel out John's mouth. It's like my body was rejecting the words. That or I was to stubborn to accept them as truth. SEQUEL UP NOW
1. Perfect Life

Emmett POV

I had always thought myself happy with life but in reality I was just content. But I guess if I was someone looking in I would think my life to be perfect too. Truth is I was stuck in a never ending cycle of **Boring**. I just said nothing because I knew that my Rose was finally happy with how her life turned. Sure she wasn't human and was capable of having children, but she had a family who all cared and a husband who would move the moon and stars for her. And that was pretty damn good.

The day I first started to notice how unfulfilling my life had become was on 7th of September, 2005. Now I'll be honest it wasn't one of those moments where I suddenly look around at my life and said, "What the hell am I doing?" No I was hunting in Canada with Jasper and Edward, he had begun to mope again about how much of a soulless monster he was so Jas and I decided it was time to go out. Just us men, unfortunately Carlisle couldn't get any time off at the hospital he was working at in the small town, Chestnut, in Connecticut where we were currently living. Having heard there was a bear problem on the news we decided to come out take care of it.

I had been goading bear, playing with it to make it believe it had a chance at beating me, luring it into a false sense that he was the predator and I the prey.  
Some how I got to the edge of the woods near the village where hundreds of humans resided. Quickly putting an end to the bear I went to make my way back to the guys when I stopped at the sound of applause. I turned to see that I had come close to the edge of the woods and a high school was planted 15 ft away.

Families were filing out of the gym, all embracing and congratulating the young adults on the accomplishment of finishing the hell they call High School. I couldn't help but stare at all these people boasting about what colleges they got accepted into and the parents praising their children on a job well done. They got to move on with they're lives. The chance to grow into smart and successful men and women.

And I was... **Frozen**. Standing on the sidelines looking in.

~YLTH~

A few hours later we running back to our home. We had gotten our fill, the blood sloshing around in my stomach was proof of that. Leaving just enough bears to not rise suspension. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't shake the feeling of longing. I don't remember when the feeling started but I know I was ready for it to go away. That aching seed buried in my chest was not welcome but no matter what I thought about it wouldn't go away.

"Maybe it's just the mating pull. You know being away from Rosalie." My mind reading brother murmurer. Even with the loud sound of wind rushing past my hears I heard him as if he'd been right next to me.

"Maybe." Was the only reply I felt like giving at the moment. I knew he was only trying to help me make sense of what I was feeling but to be honest I already knew what the real problem was. I was tired of having to repeat the same thing over and over again. I wanted what the humans had. A change, a goal, a new start.

"I don't think that's it Edward. This longing isn't the kind one has for love its for something else." Jasper quiet voice floats to my ears.

Being around a mind reader and empath while contemplating these feelings probably wasn't the best idea.

"What's bothering you Em? Do you want to talk about it?" Edward asked as we slowed down to a walk.

"Its just that, do you ever get the feeling that what your doing isn't enough?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" Jasper said leaping into a boulder the size of a small cottage.

"I mean- " How could I explain something I didn't understand? "I mean were immortal and yet we're wasting our forever sitting in a classroom listening to teachers say shit we already know! I don't wanna do that anymore."

"Emmett we have no choice its better to fit in. Any other action would risk exposure." Edward reached over to pat my shoulder.

Jasper's reply didn't that much either. "Ed's right Em we have to lay low otherwise people will notice how different we are."

"People already notice." I grumbled." Making both my brothers laugh under they're breath.

"I just want something with my name on it. So even though they everyone can't see my face they'll know who created something wonderful. Like a company. Yeah, my own company." I breathed.

It was quiet for a few seconds before I heard Jasper speak.

"Then build one."

~YLTH~

And so McCarthy Inc. came to life. After we had gotten home and showered of the stink of hunting. I asked Carlisle what he thought. Him and Esme praised the idea and encouraged me to do as I pleased. Rosalie was indifferent with a flick of her hair she stated how unnecessary it was to start a job when we had collected all the money we could ever need over the years. Alice of course was Alice. Happy as usual.

So here I was 3 years later with one of the most successful businesses in the country.

I had the perfect job, family, and partner.

I had the perfect life...Right?


	2. Pen Theif

The wind was harsh against my stone skin. Walking through a crowd of patrons who were all rushing to they're homes and family. New York was as busy and noisy as always and I couldn't wait to get back home to the quiet place that was Forks.

I had been called away because some accounts weren't adding up and apparently the singled minded humans I had hired couldn't do what they were paid for.

My family and I had moved to the rainy town 2 months ago and we were just getting into a routine of sorts before I got called away. Rose was upset saying how I paid more attention to my job than her, forgetting that we had spent 6 weeks in Brazil as a redo honeymoon.

I was pulled away from my thoughts by a buzzing in my pocket. It was Rose...again. Shoving the phone in my pocket only to have it fall to the ground. Knee to the dirty streets of New York a wind blew causing the most alluring scent to my nose. I look around trying to find the source when I saw her.

She was a flurry of color, her striped cardigan ranging from one end on the spectrum of color to the other as it hung loosely off her shoulders, the sleeves pushed up her elbow.

Beneath her cardigan she wore a belted black and green cotton dress that clung to her body like a second skin. With the way the material hugged her, I couldn't help but notice her full bossum and sensaully curved hips.

The dress ended above her knee, rounding over her luscious bottom before tampering off to reveal long, sharply legs, which I could already tell would feel so soft in my hands.

An ignorant person might have described her as full figured, but to me she was bodacious.

I wasn't sure what drew me to her but I could feel the gears in my brain slowly turning as it came back to life. She was completely oblivious of the attention she had drawn and not just from me, her head bent down with earbuds blocking out the world.

My dead heart lunged as she disappeared from view, ducking into a cozy coffee shop. I knew I shouldnt follow her, I was a married man with a wife at home that any man would kill for. I should have turned around, went back to the hotel and called Rose. But I didn't.

Instead I scooped up my phone and followed her. I pushed against the crowd, the unending stream of passers working against me. It felt as though I was swimming against the tide, the undercurrent stubborn in its effort for me to movie in the opposite direction.

I broke free, rafting out of the crowd and across the road, ignoring the angry, impatient honks and yells from the traffic I had interupted.

A part of me protested against my actions, for me to remember Rose and turn around, but a larger, stronger, part of me dragged me forward, overshadowing the other voice in its quest to make her mine.

There was no bell to announce my arrival, something for which I was grateful. There was nothing worse than drawing unwanted attention, though my size didn't help. My eyes scanned the shop until they land on her.

She was oblivious to my presence as I slowly made my way over, her bent down over her warn book. Her teeth sunk into the soft, pouty flesh of her bottom lip.

I ran my fingers through thick curls nervously and finally settled with, "Is this seat taken?"

She glanced up at me, tugging out her earbuds and I was momentarily frozen.

She was Stunning.

Her dark hair- the color dancing between the night sky and raven black- was French braided, and a few trendrils curling and falling down her face, the color striking against her pale porcelain skin.

Her big, deep, yet bright, blue eyes framed by long thick lashes that swept upward toward her sharp arched brows. Half her face covered by point Dexter glasses.

"It depends, " she murdered, her voice sweet, yet husky as her framed eyes ran over my tall, muscular build.

"Are you, or do you ever intend to be, a serial killer?"

I felt the tension in my shoulders drop.

"Well I'd like to keep my options open," I deepened, finally finding my footing in the conversation. "But, if its a deal breaker, I can definitely cross it of my list of future occupations."

Usually my humor was met with an eye roll or confusion. But not her, no she smiled up at me and said, "You'd stop your plans for lil ol' me?"

"Absolutey." I breathed.

"Well then yes, you can sit."

I moved to sit into the seat across for, while longingly looking at the chair next to her. "May I buy you a coffee?" My voice a shivering mess.

"No." My shoulders dropped and the feeling of rejection washed over me. "But you can buy me an large shake with wipped cream." She said cutely. I was to happy to be embarrassed at the big toothy grin that took over my face.

"Emmett McCarthy." I spoke quietly.

"Khali Rider." She said softly.

~YLTH~

"Oh my goodness! Did you really?" Khali laughter filled the coffee shop. Customers turned around to glare, but were to busy laughing our asses off to care.

After receiving her shake Khali had quickly dived into her cool desert. After a few moments I realised I didn't exactly think this through, angry at myself for be so unprepared I went to apologize for being such a boring companion when she blurted, "Tell me a joke."

Finally, I thought, something I can actually do.

Thats how we both ended in the same side of the booth leaning towards each other, my arm thrown comfortably behind her head.

"Yeah, Esme wouldn't let me in the living for a week and Carlisle banned from watching 'Dare me Bro', inside the house at least, apparently throwing furniture around isn't greatly appreciated." I frowned but I was sure the humor shone in my eyes.

Her soft hand landed on my upper arm as she tried to support herself from falling over.

Wiping tears from her eyes she said, "You were a terrible child. How could you put your parents through so much hell?" She scolded.

"It wasn't intentional, I just got caught in the moment a lot. And that moment happened qiuet often." I chuckled as we fell into another fit of laughter.

"You laugh is so beautiful." The words tumbled out my as I sighed and I couldn't find in myself to regret them. I watched as blood pooled up in her checks, my throat feeling every bit as good as it did after I finished hunting. Deep sea like eyes find mine. I soon got lost in the blue purified, juicy waters that held lots of hope in their depth.

The sound of a chair being scrapped across the wooden floors in the quiet shop crashed the bubble we had created.

"Do you have a pen?" Her voice floated my way. Picking up my jacket I abandoned long ago I took one out of the breast pocket and handed to her. She took my hand into hers and started writing. I couldn't help but notice how my hand swallowed hers, yet the two couldn't look more perfect.

"There." She whispers. I looked down and saw the sloppy sprawl of her name and number. "I hope this isn't to forward." She whispered pushing up her glasses.

"No!" I yelled. "I mean no its okay." I cleared my throat horrified at my outburst.

She giggles, "Good."

~YLTH ~

Parting ways was extremely hard. I just didn't want to see her go. She was half down the Street when I yelled, "Hey! What about my pen?"

She turned laughing. "I guess you'll have to call me to get it back!" With a final wave she turned the corner.

After a few moments I forced my self to head in the opposite direction, heading back to the hotel.

~YLTH ~

It had been a week since I saw Khali at the coffee shop. We had been texting ever morning and talked every night. I couldn't help myself, it was like I was addicted. The need to hear her voice was very strong. And the want to see her was pure torture, it was our nightly conversations that kept me at bay. But when it was time to hang up and I was forced to stay awake while she slept soundly, I counted the seconds till I could hear her voice again.

The sound of my plane being called pulled me out of my thoughts. I walk up slowly behind the already forming line for the ticket check. After successfuly brushing of the flirty attempts of the flight attendant, I settled into my plush first class seat and took off my jacket. The sound of something metal hitting the floor caught my attention. I bent to pick up the shiny object and saw it was my wedding band.

Guilt flooded through me as I stare at the little circle. I couldn't believe it. Rosalie had completely fled my mind the entire time I was here. Flashes of my slipping my ring off under the table as I sat across Khali flashed through my mind. She had asked was there anybody special and I looked her straight in the eye and lied.

I felt even more ashamed when I realized that the guilt wasn't aimed at the dishonor I had committed against Rose, but at blasted lie I told Khali.

But all those thoughts slipped my mind when I heard the familiar ding of my phone. The was a message from Khali.

"Have a safe flight. ;)

-Pen Thief"

 **Kisses to all!**


	3. Freedom

Khali POV

Emmett McCarthy.

6'7

Wide Dimples

Insanely Funny

Amazing Body

I could go on about all his amazing qualities, one of them being that I felt I could ask him anything when we're together. But over the phone I was a nervous wreck. Emmett was coming back to the city for more work in two days. It had been two months since I'd last seen him. I wanted to know if he could stay an extra day for my show. Madam Karen had given me the lead and let me do the choreography, it was a big deal.

"Just do it! You've talk to this man a million times." I mentally prep myself.

"Alright." I sigh. Quickly selecting his name before I chicken out. After 3 rings his husky voice comes through.

"Khali." He breathed. Oh my his voice is pure sex.

"Hey Bear. How are you?" He chuckles at the nickname I gave him a few weeks prior.

"I'm good, better now that you've called." I blush silently thanking the gods he couldn't see me. "Are you blushing Khali?" Damn!

"What? No! What are you even- why would you think- No!" I screech.

His booming laugh makes me smile. "Well if your going to be rude I'll hang up." Came my stern reply.

"Alright, I apologize. Now was there something in particular you wanted to discuss or could you not wait two days to hear my voice." He teased.

"Uh... No, nothing important, just wanted to say hi." God I sound pathetic.

"Khali? What is it you know you could ask me anything." His usual teasing voice gone.

"Well there's this uh... show that I'm dancing in and um... I was wondering if you would like to come? I choreographed it so I would really like for you to be there. But you would have to stay an extra day than you planned so I completely understand if-."

"Khali," He interrupted, "I would love to come and see your show."

"Really?"

"Really."

Laughter bubbled out of my mouth. "Well that's great. I'll have your ticket when I come to the airport!" My excitement could be heard clearly but I was to happy to be embarrassed.

"Sounds like a plan. So how did dinner with your parents go?" Relief flooded through me as I launched into detail about my late lunch with the rents a few hours earlier. Soon we were saying goodbye and I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

~YLTH~

The two days went by in hurry with all the rehearsals and dress fittings and the essay my literature professor was forcing me to write. Even so it was the night calls with my Bear right before bed that kept me steady.

Throwing the necessary amount of bills to the taxi driver I hopped out the cab and rushed inside the NYC airport. Walking over to baggage claim I tried to search for Emmett. I suddenly felt like a toddler having to jump up just to see over the many heads blocking my view. Finally fed up I stood up on a bench and searched for him. Fifteen minutes later and he still hadn't shown up. He did remember I was coming, right?

Disappointment flooded through me. "Looking for someone?" His smile could be heard in his voice. I turned to see him a few feet back, his luggage at his feet.

"Emmett!" I squealed. Not giving myself time to think, I launched myself at him, instinct saying he'd catch me. And he did.

Before I could scold myself for my behavior his massive arms wrapped around my tiny frame, supporting all weight with ease. His nose nudge mine like it was a natural response. "God I missed you." He whispered.

"I missed you too," I confessed. "so much. I thought you forgot I was coming and left."

"Never." He swore. "I would've waited all night if I had to."

~YLTH~

"You know your the only person I let drive my jeep, right?" Emmett's eyes trailed over to me as his head laid lazily on the head rest.

"That's because I'm just that special. Besides I'm pretty sure I handle this truck better than you do." I replied, turning a smooth corner to prove my point. The reason why I had rode a taxi to the airport was because Emmett had his car delivered so he wouldn't have to rent one. McCarthy Inc. was across the way from the hotel he was staying at. The showcase was at the Hart & Matthews Dance Studio, so all of us dancers checked into the Four Seasons so we could be closer. The fact that Emmett's and my room was on the same floor was a bonus.

"Oh really?" At my silent but firm nod he continued. "Big talk for someone who had to push the seat all the way up to reach the pedals." He laughed. Reaching up to adjust my glasses, I flipped him off, he just laughed harder. "So are you excited about your dance thing?"

"It is not just a 'dance thing'," I quoted with my fingers, " it is the biggest dance of my life! Okay?"

"Oh my bad." He mumbled sarcastically as I was speaking.

"There are going to be important people there, people who could make OR break my career. Who knows? If this show goes terribly wrong everything going to fall back on me and by this time next year I'll be flipping burgers and mopping up little kids throw up. My entire life will-"

"You know when your stressed you tend to ramble about things that could never happen." He interrupted. Glancing over at him I bit my lip nervously. Reaching over he tugged it out of my mouth, we had reached a red light. He grasped my chin an pulled me close. "Your gonna do great and if you get nervous just look at me and imagine its just us and your practicing. Okay?" I nodded as he kissed my nose. Turning back just in time for the light.

A silence washed over us as Emmett leaned back and closed his eyes. I was kinda glad that I could be left to my thoughts, if only for a little while. I didn't really know what to make of our relationship if we even had one. At times I felt so comfortable with him it seemed almost natural, but at other times I couldn't help but feel doubtful and unsure of myself. I was always wondering if I was over stepping boundaries and he was just to nice to say anything or if I was doing enough to let him know just exactly how I felt. Then again I didn't know exactly how I felt.

~YLTH~

"Khali! Your jumps need to be higher!"

"I need to be able to slip a dollar bill under that Pointe Khali!"

"I need stronger legs Khali!"

Madam Karen's scratchy voice yelled from the bottom of the stage. Putting my hands on my hips I let my head roll back in irritation as I tried to catch my breath. I knew that her heart was in the right place and that there was no room for ' I know your trying your best' and 'you almost got it just a little bit more practice'. But I had been up since 5:45 this morning, it was 4:26 in the afternoon. I needed a break.

"You know I think I'm just gonna take five, you know, regain my energy." I breathed out.

"No just go back to your to room. Get some rest I'll see you later tonight." She sighed. Finally. Victory is MINE!

Nodding my head I hopped off the stage and over to my bag. Pulling out my grey joggers I slipped them on over my leotard and pulled on my Uggs. Shouldering my bag I headed backstage waving bye to few of my co-workers, I slipped out the back door into the cold crisp air.

Sliding onto the sidewalk full of patrons I sighed. Rehearsals were getting harder and harder as the days rolled by, but I have to say to day was the most difficult. The show was tonight and everyone of us was running around trying to make sure everything was perfect. We all looked like chickens with their heads chopped off. Madam Karen let it be very known that if one mistake was made, she had no problem committing murder. As if that wasn't enough I had just found out two days prior that my mom and dad couldn't make it. One of moms old college friend was giving birth to a little boy and mom had made a promise to be there. I mean couldn't she have held that baby in for one more day?

Mom not being there was okay because I knew that she didn't really understand the stories us dancers were trying tell. But my dad was a must, he was my backbone when it came to this stuff. It was Dad who signed me up for my first ballet class, he was with me when I bought my first point shoes and tutu. And all those time, when I wanted to throw in the towel and quit, it was him and his encouraging words that made me feel like nothing and no one could keep me from getting on that stage.

I mean sure there were dances he couldn't make it to and I performed just fine, but this was my chance to prove my talent. That I had what it takes to stand on that stage. This was my time and he was missing it.

Bing! Taking my phone out of the side pocket of my bag I opened a text message from Emmett.

"Lunch?" It read. Sending of my agreement to meet him at deli on 5th Avenue I walked into the city bus that had pulled up in front of me. Quickly paying my fee I sat down in the front and looked out the window a passing buildings.

I still didn't know what me Emmett's relationship was, sure there was some innocent touches here and there but I still felt like I was over stepping boundaries.

Walking across the street to enter the deli I see Emmett already seated in the back.

"Khali!" He waves. Walking over to him, he stands to wrap me in a big bear hug. I sigh, why was I stressing about such childish things, he was here with me and that was more than enough.

"Hey Bear."

"Practice that bad?"

"Worse than you could ever imagine. But it will be worth." I give a wobbly smile.

He looks skeptical. "If you say so, after we finished we can to back to the hotel so you can rest."

"Sounds wonderful." I wave down a waiter passing by. "Hey, may I get a foot long with white meat and no onions and a sweet tea?"

"Coming right up." He smiled politely

"Thanks." I sigh. "So how's work?" Turning back to Bear.

"Its good for the most part, but for some reason money is missing from my biggest account."

I look up and thank the waiter as he sets down my food. "Do you think it might be one of you employees?" I look back at him while taking a sip of my drink.

"I thought so at first, but then I switched over all the money with out telling anyone, and its still missing money." He rubbed his face. I reach over and grip his huge paw hands.

"Don't worry I'm sure you'll figure it out soon." His only response was to kiss my hand and grip it harder.

After we finished our food, well just me Emmett saying he ate before I got there, we started towards his jeep. Grabbing my bag from me he helps me into the passenger seat. Leaning my head back I sigh. Hopping into his seat Emmett looks over at me, "I just forgot I had to pick up my suit for tonight. You don't mind me going to get do you?" I shake my head 'no'. "Good why don't you try to sleep for a little while." He starts the jeep and pulls out smoothly onto the road.

"I'm really happy your coming Bear." I say sleepy. Moving his hand from the gears he grips mine and rest them in his lap.

"So am I." I close my eyes as darkness consumes me.

~YLTH~

Stepping out of the shower I wrap the hotels extremely soft towel around me. Walking out of the bathroom and I walk over to the bed where I set out all my things for tonight.

Putting on my red Victoria Secret matching underwear set I walk over to the huge mirror and vanity set and set out all my make up and plug in my curling iron. While that's heating up I pull out some lotion and smear it all over me. When I'm done I turn back to the mirror and start on my hair.

Making sure the curls are big and lose I Finnish in 20 minutes. Pulling out my hair clip I slip into place so my curls bunch up around it so it won't get in my face while I'm dancing. Starting on my make up I don't have much to put on just dark smoky eye shadow, concealer, and nude color lipstick.

Checking myself over I'm satisfied. Going back to my bed I grab the black shorts and tight crop top. After putting those on I pull on the black see-through lace dress and smooth it out. **(AN:/ FOR WATTPAD READERS:Dress is on top of this chapter. I got it from Hit the Floor Season 2.)**

Going to the floor length mirror I check myself over. I'm not usually the coincided type, but I look good. Grabbing the box for my shoes I sit on the edge of the bed and get them out. Slipping them on I see that they add 5 inches, which I'm so happy for since I'm so short.

I go to the bed side table and go through my bag pulling out my contacts, blinking roughly I slip them into my eyes. Letting them adjust I slip on my trench coat and pick up my purse.

Looking at the clock I hear a knock on the door. 8:00 "Right on time." I think.

I rush over to the door and wait a few moments to collect myself. Don't want to seem to eager. Pulling it open I smile "Wow!" I breathed. "You clean up nice Bear!"

"Thanks. You don't look to bad yourself, well from what I can see." He smiled, his dimples coming out.

"Thank you." I replied feeling the traitor blush. After standing there just staring at each other I say, "So are you ready?"

~YLTH~

 _Trynna rain, trynna rain on the thunder, tell the storm I'm new._

 _I'ma walk, I'ma march on the regular, painting white flags blue._

 _Lord forgive me I been running, running blind in truth, I'ma rain, I'ma rain on this bitter love, tell the sweet I'm new._

 _I'm telling these tears are gonna fall away, fall away,oh,may the last one burn into flames._

 _Dancing has always given me a sense of freedom. So that's why this song was so perfect._

 _Freedom, Freedom I can't move, Freedom cut me loose yeah_

 _Freedom, Freedom where are you, cause I need Freedom too._

 _I break chains all by myself, won't let my Freedom ride in hell._

 _I'ma keep running cause a winner don't quit on themselves._

I worked to hard and practiced to long to just be dancing back round for some company who didn't see a damn thing in me. I deserved to be in the spotlight. This was my time!

I couldn't be the little girl who had to have her daddy in the audience to dance her ass off. Or the girl who thought that just because I tried my best I deserved all the praised anyone could give. No, that's what they expected.

After me and Emmett had gotten here he dropped me of backstage then went to find his seat, wishing me good luck, I had been at the bar stretching my legs when Amber walked up.

Amber has always had it out for me since I started dancing here and so the fact that she sought me out on the night of my big premier with her usual sneer in place was no surprise. After all Madam Karen did pick me over her to do the choreography.

"Hello Khali." She said with false sweetness.

"Amber." I said politely. "Was there something you needed?"

"Yes, actually there was." Raising my eyebrow in question, she continued. "I don't want to psych you out or anything, but I just overheard some of the agents and Madam Karen talking, and they're a bit worried."

"About?" I asked as I lowered my arms and raised my guards.

"Well, from what I heard, they all agree that your very talented. But none if them think that you have what it takes to actually leave the academy. Its one if the reasons Madam Karen has been riding you so hard. They don't want you to go up there and embarrass yourself in front a crowd of 800 people." She stressed. "I mean lets face it, you nearly have a panic attack when your daddy isn't here to see you dance. As far as everyone can tell your still that same little girl who thinks she deserves to have everything handed to her." I bit my lip nervously as Amber sighed.

"Crazy, having absolutely no one support you on your big night."

Anger bubbles up inside me, yes Amber would say anything in the world to make me nervous, but she was no liar.

 _I'ma wait, I'ma wave through the waters, till the tide don't move._

 _I'ma riot, I'ma riot through your borders, call me bullet proof._

 _Lord forgive me I been running, running blind in truth. I'ma wait, I'ma wave through your shallow love, tell the deep I'm new._

 _I'm telling these tears are gonna fall away, fall away,oh,may the last one burn into flames._

Looking out at Emmett, I see him smiling up at me. Amber's words come back to mind.

Doing a perfect turn and a round of flip, I hear the audience clapping. Who cares if me and Bear were moving to fast, we're happy so that's all that matters. After hearing what Madam Karen and the other agents thought of me, that anger, fueled my drive to just dance harder and prove to everyone that I should've got this chance a long time ago, and that they were wrong not to believe in me.

~YLTH~

Applause surrounds me as I walk down the aisle towards Bear. Smiling at all the cameras and waving at all the viewers I feel pride swell up inside me. They're all cheering me on! Walking down the few steps I hold on to my evening dress so I don't trip.

Its a deep scarlet red cotton dress, with a long v neck line, that makes my cleavage look great. The slit starts at the top of my right leg, all the way to my ankle, showing of my bloody red heels.

Rushing into Emmett's arms, I wrapped my arms around his broad shoulders, letting my hands slide to the back of his head and gripped his curls.

"You were amazing! I've never seen anything so strong and fierce before." He praised.

Grinning up at him I replied. "Really? You think?" Not really noticing all the cameras flashing. Smoothing out his jacket I straighten his tie.

"I'm so proud of you. Goodness I can't even. And you look..." he shuttered. Looking down at my dress, his eyes darkened and his voice took on a husky growl. "You wanna get out of hear?"

Feeling tingles down in my lady parts, I nod slowly. "Lets go." I whispered.

Wrapping his arm around my waist I put my hand on his chest as we walk towards the doors. The crowds part for us still sprouting compliments. I smile brightly at all them but that smile turns extremely smug as we pass a pissed Amber and a shocked Madam Karen.


	4. Not So Guilty Anymore

Emmett POV

She gripped my hair as I moaned into her mouth. My hands roamed, and she sighed, when my kisses started trailing down her neck to her chest.

"Do you have any idea what you're doing to me?" I asked, my fingers making a path over her bra.

She nodded. "Yes. I know you like red."

Khali's evening gown had long ago been abandoned on the floor, followed by my suit, shoes, and underwear. ( **AN:/FOR WATTPAD READERS: Khali's evening gown at the top of this chapter.)** Tracing my finger over her red lingerie softly, I growled.

"You do that a lot." She pondered. "Growl." She stated when I raised an eyebrow.

I hummed. "I do." My hips moved against hers and her breath hitched.

"Wait!" She cried. Looking up in alarm, I protested with my eyes, wanting to taste the sweet nectar a few inches from my face. "Are you sure about this? Because we're really close friends and I don't want anything to jeopardize that."

She breathed, her chest pumping up and down, as she looked down at me. "I mean don't you think we're moving to fast? Does that ever cross your mind." She looked up at me as I crawled back up her body.

Resting my arms on either side of her head, I pushed a few strands of hair out of her face. Putting the pad of my thumb against her lips I whispered, "You're all I think about. Whenever I'm gone, at work, at home. My favorite song is your laugh. I look in the mirror and, your face is all I see. I want you around me all the time because your all I think about. So much it keeps me up all night." I chuckle at my inside joke.

"I want to be with you. Tonight when we were walking out of your show I couldn't help but feel pride cause you were by my side. It made me think about how our life's could be together." I smiled down at her as she placed her hands on my face. "I mean I'm just starting the largest company brand ever made and your about to become the biggest name in dance. We could build something amazing together!" I stressed. "I want all that with you and no one else." I muttered while trailing kisses back down her body.

Placing a kiss on her hip, I look up at her. "What do you say?" I asked as I nipped at her inner thigh.

"Okay." She smiled. But quickly formed an 'o' with her mouth as I attacked her body with mine.

~YLTH~

"Promise to call me when you land." Khali batted her long eyelashes up at me, swinging our hands around.

"Course I will." I muttered against her forehead.

"I'm gonna miss you. I've gotten so use to waking up next to you, I don't know how I'll deal."

"Don't stress I'll be back in 2 weeks. I just need to wrap up a few things back in Washington and then I'm all yours." I said kissing her neck, letting my hands trail down to rest on her bottom. I didn't really mind PDA all that much. Seeing the jealous looks I got from all those pathetic human boys made grin all smug like.

Me and Khali had spent the rest of the night tossing and tumbling in bed after her showcase. When she finally fell asleep I decided it was the perfect time to get some work done.

Looking at all the expenses that were made for the Shareholders account, the one I had mentioned to Baby at lunch earlier, and I see that they were all purchases on women's clothing and jewelry.

Only one person came to mind immediately. The only person who had access to that account was me, the only way anyone else would be able to take money out of it would be my wife. Seeing that all the deposits were made from the Seattle & PA Bank confirmed everything.

Usually whenever Rose came to mind I felt extremely guilty, and I still do, but this needed to be dealt with. One of the families that used the Shareholders account needed that money for their daughter's heart transplant. Luckily I could've taken some from my personal account to give them, even if I was able to help out Rose still needed to know that taking money from any account was not okay.

"Good." Khali said, bringing me back. "The sooner you come back the quicker we can build our Empire." She wrapped her arms around my neck and buried her finger in my hair. She really loved doing that.

"New York won't know what hit'em, huh?" Shaking her head slowly, she tugged on my hair. Following her silent demand, I captured her lip with mine. Kissing Khali always made me happy, and I do mean happy. Sliding my tongue into her mouth we battled for dominance.

I couldn't help the involuntary thrust of my hips against hers. Breathing deeply I looked into her eyes that were dark with lust, I'm sure mine weren't so different either.

Her laugh made me smile big. "Don't worry I'll take care of that when you get back, and I'll take care of your beloved truck while your gone." She taunted.

"Jeep." I corrected. She rolled her eyes. "And you better. That Jeep is my baby." I say tapping her nose.

"Oh?" Nodding she continued. "I thought I was your baby." She giggled.

"You are to much for me sometimes, you know that?"

~YLTH~

"Oh she is absolutely gifted! I've never seen someone dance so wonderful!" Esme gushed, the remote was cradled in both her hands that were resting under her chin.

"She is an amazing dancer, love." Carlisle agreed softly next to her, rubbing her back affectionately.

All of us resided in the living room surrounding the TV. It was family night, Esme had started it a few years back, we all got a turn to pick something for the family to watch and it was Esme's turn.

I was surprised that she choose Khali performance from last night to watch. Looking around at everyone I could see that they were all enchanted as much as I had been.

Esme had venom tears in her eyes, Carlisle, though silent as usual, looked absolutely taken away with her performance. Alice had this smile that looked like it would hurt any humans face, Jasper's eyes took in every move she made, focusing especially on her face, guessing every emotion she was feeling and sensing the passion she carried herself with. Edward was his usual stoic self but I could tell that his full attention was Khali.

Rose, who was sitting on the couch in front of me, had her arms crossed and nose turned unimpressed at all the attention Khali was getting. Even though she wasn't even here. Leaning back against the wall I crossed my arms and sighed.

I still hadn't confronted Rose about the account she had been taking money from, but I had left a nice surprise for the next time she tried to take anything from that account. For now I could just sit back and wait for the show to start.

~YLTH~

I sat at the dining table with Carlisle, Jasper, and Edward. Papers surrounded me and my laptop as I focused on work. Carlisle and Edward were going over some medical journals they shipped from Africa, while Jasper was looking over some emails on his tablet. The girls were at a small table a few feet away looking through magazines and shopping online.

"Uh! Why isn't this stupid thing working?" Rose gave a frustrated sigh. I gave myself a mental high five for putting a password that only I knew on that account. "Emmett what's the password for this account?"

"Why?" I asked not looking up or turning her way. Quickly signing my name on a paper, I moved onto the next one.

"Because I need money to get some more clothes." She stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Something wrong with the cards in your name?" Opening an email my assistant just sent me, I waited for her response.

She was quiet for a few moments before she screeched, "What's wrong with you? Why are you being such an ass? Just give me the damned password already."

Putting the cap back on the pen I was using, I slowly turned to her. "I'll tell you what my problem is. You took money out of account that didn't belong to you without asking. An account that-."

"I'm your Wife! I shouldn't-"

"I'm talking!" I said yelled coldly. Everyone froze around us. I had never yelled or raised my voice when it came to Rose. Her mouth hung open as she blinked rapidly. I quickly told her about the family she took from and how I had to pay out of pocket for it.

"You had no right Rose. I just started this company, the last thing I need is bad press on how I can't control all the money people are trusting me with. So No, you can not have the password to the account, and No you can not use any of the accounts that are at my company. Between the two of us we have 23 different accounts that have more than enough money for you to shop with. Understood?"

Not waiting for a response I gathered my papers and laptop and strode past her upstairs.

~YLTH~

"Em?... Emmett please say something." She sighed when I still didn't answer. "I should've asked about the account okay? I just didn't think it was that big of a deal."

"You never do." I muttered, wanting her to go away so I could go back to texting Baby.

 **(AN:/ That's what Emmett chooses to call Khali. Like how she calls him Bear? Just in case any of you hadn't picked that up. 3)**

"Why are still so angry? I apologized!" I raised an eyebrow. Is that what she just did?

"I'm not angry." I shrugged, looking at the screen on my phone, waiting for Khali to text back.

"Then why are you ignoring me? You just got back from New York, didn't you miss me?" She purred in, what I guessed was, a seductive voice. Walking over to me she put extra movement in her hips. Before three months ago I would caved and fallen at her feet. But now I had something way better that didn't even make me bat an eyelash in Rose's direction.

Throwing her leg over my waist to straddle me, Rose plucked my phone from my hands and tossed it to the bed just as I heard the familiar Bing! Running her hands over my shoulders she turned my chin so I faced her.

"Now let me give you a proper welcome home." She whispered.

Placing my hands on her hips I moved my face just in time before she could kiss me. That didn't stop her though, she started kissing down my neck while whispering things to me.

"Rose stop." I said firmly. She giggled and kissed harder. "Not now Rose." I pressed. Tightening my grip on her hips to stop her movements. "I'm serious Rosalie!" I shouted as I tossed her lightly on the bed. She looked up at me in disbelief as I straightened my shirt.

"Are you serious? Since when have you ever not wanted to have sex with me?" She screeched, making me cringe at the noise. Baby never made noises like that.

"I think I should go hunting." I say. Reaching over and snatching my phone up I walk towards the door. But Rose is already there.

"Your not going anywhere till we talk about this." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"We already talked about it." I whispered while walking to the window. I looked back at her. Wondering how I feel out of love with her. "I think we aren't good for each other. Maybe we need some time apart." Not giving her a chance to speak, I jump out of the window landing softly on the balls of my feet.

"You asshole!" She screamed. "Get back here right now!"

Ignoring her I walk across the yard to the trees. The wind picked up around me as my brothers and father all started walking with me. Not stopping to question them, I kept moving.

~YLTH~

 **3 Years Later**

If I make a mistake, know I tried my best. My words are nothing but truth, so if I apologize know that I mean it. And if I suddenly don't care, its because a certain person has push me that far.

89 Years is how long me and Rosalie were married. On March 11, 1923 Rose sent me out to pick up a pair of shoes she saw once and forgot to buy. She only described them as bloody red heels. So when I came back with the wrong pair, she threw a fit.

Now we had only been married for 7 years at the time, and I thought I had seen every part of her up until that moment. She screamed, she threw just about everything in our room, and then finally she cried. Well sobbed without actual tears.

I apologized over and over, but all she could say was, "Your words doesn't mean a damned thing Emmett!" So I tried to give her some space and leave for awhile. And she started to cry again, saying 'I didn't love her' and 'I was going to leave her'.

I tried to comfort her again and she kicked and screamed for me to leave her alone. Finally fed up I stormed out the house with Jasper hot on my tail. Let just say a few trees got knocked down that night.

When I cooled of I came back and spent the rest of the night reassuring Rose that I wouldn't leave her. I thought those words were true at the time, but we both found out the hard way that forever wasn't as long as we hoped.

That fight we Rose about the account was one of many. If it wasn't one thing it was the next. But all the fights really started whenever I brushed off her advances to have sex with me. She had never been rejected by a man before and to have her own 'husband' do it was big hit to her ego.

I spent most of my time in New York anyway, only coming home to Forks for 1-2 weeks. Khali and I had delivered on that promise to build an Empire. All those conversations in bed about the things we were gonna do, happened. Khali Rider was always on the cover of a magazine. Always doing interviews and always doing the unexpected when it came to her dancing. I had never been so proud of her.

And you can bet your ass I was always front row at her shows. And it was Baby who stood beside when some other jackass company tried to overtake me. I couldn't believe it but I was actually good at playing human. So good that me and Khali's dad, Mr. Rider, played golf every Thursday.

Baby and I had moved in together a year ago. It was a small place, seeing as though she was there more than me, we didn't see the need for something bigger. But all that was about to change, from now on I would become a permanent presence in New York.

Zipping up my suitcase, I place it on the floor with the rest of my bags. Walking over to the dresser I pick up the packet of divorce papers and place them on the bed. Slipping of my ring for the last and final time I put atop the big orange envelope.

Grabbing my bags I walked downstairs. Stopping in the living room I put my letters to the rest of the family on the coffee table. Looking around one last time I walked outside and over to my jeep and placed all my luggage in the trunk before shutting it.

Everyone else had went down to Alaska to visit our cousins in Denali. So I had called Khali and asked her to drive down to come get me. Walking around to the drivers seat, I hopped inside.

"Ready?" She asked, leaning over to me, her chin resting in her hand.

I shut the door and started the car. "Yeah. Lets go home." I say. Putting my hand on the back of her head, I lead her mouth to mine and kissed her slow and passionately.

Sliding my her hand into mine, I pulled out the drive and started towards the highway.

Running her fingers through my hair gently, she turns to look out the window. I watched as she twisted her hand this way and that, watching the prisms and lights reflect off her brand new **Diamond Ring.**

Lets get one thing very clear. I made a mistake with Rose, but never again. And after finally seeing how awful she is!

I didn't feel so guilty anymore.


	5. Betrayal

Rosalie POV

How can he hurt me and feel nothing at all? Why did he fail on his promise to love me forever? Does it make him feel better to be free of me?

I was always so proud to be his wife. I had all these dreams with him of a wonderful life. But now he's walked out and gave up without trying.

Fine! We're over, we're done. He no longer cares, he made his decision.

~YLTH~

I rub my hands up and down my arms to try and provide warmth I don't need. I can't help but feel insanely cold inside as I look out the wall made of glass. Sighing I take in every detail the forest has to offer. This forest seems to be the only constant thing in my life.

I fully expected to come home from Alaska to a happy and forgiving husband, but what I got instead was way worse.

 _ **Walking into my room, calling Emmett name, I see all the dresser holders pulled out and empty. Rushing over to the closet, I flick on the light and see that its completely empty, saves my clothes. Something in the corner catches my eye. I walk over and bend to the floor. Picking up the picture, I shake off the broken glass from the frame.**_

 _ **It was our wedding picture. Suddenly I feel like I can't breath, which is strange for a vampire. A loud heart breaking scream escapes me. I crumble on the floor right there in the closet, hearing 5 pairs of feet on their way up to me.**_

I couldn't contain the shudder that escaped me as I remembered my reaction from 3 days ago.

"Rose, are you joining us?" Esme asked hesitated. Tonight was family night and it was Alice's turn to pick.

"Sure." I whispered. Giving her a smile as she slid her arm through mine, we walked to the sitting area.

"Glad you decided to join us tonight Rosalie." Said Carlisle. I tried to smile but it came out as a grimace.

"We can watch E! News. I know its your favorite."

"Thanks Alice." I replied as I sat in the seat next to Edward. Being anywhere near the couples made my stomach turn.

"Glad I could help in some way." Edward whispered.

I nudge his shoulder with mine in response.

~YLTH~

I smiled slightly at the reporters comments on Beyoncé's almost fall, while performing at the superbowl.

A gasp from Alice pulls my attention from the TV. Her eyes took on that far away look I've gotten so use to seeing. We're all quiet as we wait for her to finish.

"But he just left 3 days ago. How is that even possible?" Edward asked horrified. I immediately know there talking about Emmett.

"Emmett? Did something happen?" Carlisle asked leaning forward.

Alice looked at me nervously. "Alice?" I muttered. "Just say it."

"He's getting married." She whispered.

"What?" Came my broken reply. "How- What are you- There's no way he'd- What?" I spluttered.

"Its on the news. I saw that they were talking about him getting married to that dancer we saw a few years back." She explained.

"Khali Rider? He's getting married to Khali Rider?" Esme shook her head leaning back against the couch.

"But she's human. You don't think he'd-"

"No." Alice cut off Jasper. "She doesn't know."

"Turn it back on." I whispered, staring at the floor. "Turn it back on, I want to see." I repeated when Esme started to protest.

Clicking the remote, the TV came back to life.

"Now onto relationships and love life's. The biggest wedding of the century is happening people! Multi millionaire business man, Emmett McCarthy, popped the question to Khali Rider, the sweetheart dancer who captured our hearts 3 years ago on the night of her big daibu.

McCarthy and Rider announced their engagement this morning when Khali posted a picture, of her and her hubby to be, with a 6 million 24 cut diamond ring!"

A picture of Emmett and the dancer showed up on the screen. She had her chin placed in her left hand, and there was the ring shining in the sunlight, while Emmett had his nose against her temple. He had a big smile on that showed off his dimples, his eyes closed.

"Khali captioned, and I quote,

'With the man I love the most at my side, there's no battle or struggle I can't face. He makes me better in ways I couldn't describe. I'm so honored and proud to become Mrs. McCarthy. We said we were going to build an Empire together and 3 years later we did. I love you so much and I can't wait to start our forever.'

Well if that doesn't bring tears to your eyes I don't know what will. The couple has not set a date yet, but when they do we'll let you know.

That's all the time we have for today guys. I'm your host Raven Cassidy and I'll see you all next week."

The show quickly went off and Tyler the medium came on. Shutting off the TV I sit back.

"They've been together for 3 years." I whisper in disbelief.

"But... you guys were still married 3 years ago." Alice muttered.

Betrayal and anger bubbled up inside me. "That bastard!" I screech, standing up.

 **AN:/ Short chapter, I know. I had to go to the doctor and have had a pretty long day but I tried to get a chapter still. I know some of you have been saying that I'm moving to fast. But I need to get this part over with so that the real drama starts.**

 **Also Id like to give thanks to a certain poetry writer who inspired this chapter with her poem, Hurt(To My Husband)**

 **Leave review please!**

 **I'll update soon.**

 **Kisses to all!**


	6. Starting A New

Khali POV

"So it has 9 Bedrooms, including the Master Suite. 7 Showers and Bathrooms not including the Master's. 1200 Square foot kitchen. With marble counters and Brown wooden cabinets. Steel refrigerator and stove.

1500 Square feet in the backyard with a pool. Down stairs has a game room or man cave if you will. Also a soundproof studio upstairs for the lady. So you can blast your music as loud as you'd like. Umm...I think that about covers it." Phil, our real estate agent, said clapping his hands together.

"What do you think?" Emmett murmured into my hair, wrapping his arms around my waist from behind me. Placing my arms atop his, I sighed.

"It depends. What's our budget." I asked.

"There is none." He chuckled.

"Then," I hesitated, looking at a sweaty Phil. "I think its perfect!" I squealed as Phil released as breath of relief.

"Great! That's great. I'll just go and get the lease and insurance papers and we'll get started." Phil rushed, running out to his car.

I walked down the few steps that would take me into a empty foyer, I stepped over to the fire place and mantle. Running my fingers over the smooth wood, I look over at Bear. He was leaning against the wall with his hand in his suit pockets, staring at me.

"I hope your ready to go furniture shopping tomorrow." I said putting my elbow up on the mantle. I could see a big picture of me and Bear hanging there.

He smiled at me before stepping down into the foyer, taking slow long leisure steps towards me.

When he did reach me, he placed his hands on either side of my head, trapping me.

"Mrs. McCarthy." He whispered.

"Yes?" My heart shuttered as he ran his nose up and down my neck.

"Soon you'll be my wife, and the whole world will know who you belong to." He kissed just below my ear before biting gently.

"Ahh! Please don't do that. You know Phil will be back any moment." Even I could hear how my voice sounded like a needy horn dog.

Blowing on the area he just bit, Bear's have gripped my bottom possessively. "Promise me something." He pulled back to look me in the eye. I raised my eyebrow in question. "No matters what happens, we'll always stay together." He whispered. I searched his face for any clue as to what he was talking about. "Promise me that if I mess up, you'll be patient with me. That you'll never leave me." Hearing his voice crack like it did, tore at my heart.

Running my hands up his shoulder, and into his hair, I stared into his eyes.

"Where else am I gonna go?" I whispered.

~YLTH~

"I think that's the last of it." My dad grunted, as him and Bear set more kitchen utensils on the counter.

"Thanks daddy. You helped a lot today." Giving him a big hug, he kissed me on the head.

"No problem sweetheart. Now Emmett, why don't you show me what you plan to do with that man cave."

"Yes sir. Right this way." Emmett said. Dropping a peck on my forehead, he lead my father out of the kitchen. Men.

"You and Emmett did good picking this place. Its so beautiful." Ma said as she put up the groceries before they spoiled.

"Thanks." I sighed. Placing the silverware in their correct place. "At first I thought finding a bigger place was gonna take forever. But when I saw this it was a no brainier."

"Oh. I remember when me and your father bought our first place." Ma breathed, walking over to me. She wrapped her arms around my shoulders. "It was a small little thing, you know, so small I could shave and cook at the same time." I giggled at her over reaction. "Then we got pregnant with you. So we moved back in with your grandma. Her basement was bigger than that place." She muttered as if it was some big secret.

"Well you'll be glad to know that this house has 9 bedrooms. So that's more than enough space if me and Emmett decide to have a child." I said while putting the dishes in the dishwasher.

"Good because- What are these?!" Ma screeched. Looking over my shoulder, I see her holding up a packet of red liquid.

"Oh those go in the freezer." I say, wiping my hands with a cloth, before taking it out of her hands. Walking over to the big freezer I open the door and walk inside. "Hey Ma, could you bring the box so I can put them all in now?" I shout.

"Umm... Kal." She stuttered as she walked in. "You still haven't answered my question. What is that?"

"I don't know some weird protein thing Emmett puts in his smoothie every morning." Bending down I pick up several more bags. "Now can you go finish putting up the food? I don't want anything to spoil."

"Okay, okay." She said as I shoved her out.

~YLTH~

"I was thinking the living room could be like a Brown leather theme. What do you think?" I asked Bear. We sat on the floor of his man cave surrounded by boxes. I had ordered pizza while he opened some wine. I placed my hands atop his thighs from where I sat, between his legs.

"Whatever you want Baby. Decorating isn't really my thing, you know that."

"Yeah I know that but I still want your input. This your house too."

He sighed. "I'll tell you if I don't like something, other than that run wild."

Turning around I wrapped my arms around his neck. "This is gonna be our home." I gushed.

His big bear hands came up around my back. He kissed me softly, I let out a sigh when his nose bumped against mine. "I love you." He muttered.

"I love you too. Your my best friend."

~YLTH~

I wrap my sweater tighter around myself when I feel the harsh wind of the morning. Standing on the front steps of our new home, I watch as the movers struggle to fully lift the brand new couch I ordered a few days ago.

Its been a week since me and Bear moved in. Between rehearsal and finding a venue for my show, I haven't really had time to physically go out and shop for things. So after I get home I take a shower, start on dinner and pull out my laptop to order what I like.

Bear, true to his word, let me do all the decorating and designing. We decided to wait until we were officially settled in to start wedding planning. I look down at my ring and smile. I'm getting married. And he was all that I could ask for and more. I had never met someone more honest, caring, and selfless than him.

"You giving them hell?" Think of the devil and he shall appear.

Looking up at Bear, I smile. "Not anymore than I give you."

His booming laughter caused a few of the men to jump, which made him laugh harder. "Man I love you." He sighed. "I'll be home later, okay?" At my nod he bent down towards me.

My right hand automatically went to his hair, while my left rested on his chest. His arm wrapped around my waist as he pulled me close. Kissing Emmett has to be my favorite thing in the world, everything around us just seem to melt away. But I did catch how the diamonds in my ring casted of a rainbow, from where it rested on his chest.

"Don't work to hard." I whispered against his lips.

With a slight tap to my ass in response, he started down the stairs towards his jeep. "You guys give her whatever she wants." Bear said as opened his door. "She's the queen of this house."

Blowing him a kiss, I watched as he drove off. God, how corny are we? I love it!

"Oh! Be careful with that!"

~YLTH~

I threw myself on the brand new sofa with a sigh. Finally, everything was inside and in its right place. I pulled my leg up to rest under me as I turned on the TV. My friend Sasha told me that E! News was doing another cover on me and Bear. Settling in to my seat I pulled my laptop onto my lap as I waited for it to come on.

 ** _"Alright now, onto something we've all been waiting for. Updates on Khali and Emmett McCarthy's relationship. Unfortunately the couple has decided that they would not immediately start planning their wedding, sources told us that they were putting it off to settle into their new house. Just look at this place. Its absolutely amazing!"_**

My head snapped up from my computer, almost getting head rush, as a picture of me and Bear's house showed up on tv. How the hell did they find out where we lived? Panic swelled up inside me. We literally just moved in, we didn't need the press or fans hanging outside our gates. Not that I didn't love my fans or anything. But this was supposed to be our private place.

Not taking my eyes of the screen, my hands scrambled for the house phone on the side table next to me. Dialing Bear's number I stood up in front if the TV.

 _ **"Our researchers estimated that this house reached about a 7.6 million dollars! This couple is sure not shy about spending boat loads of money!"**_

"Hey baby, I'm just tying up a few-"

"Emmett!" I cried, cutting him off.

"Khali? What wrong baby? Did something happen?" He rushed. I could hear him shuffling around in the phone.

"E! News just showed our house to half the country." I shouted. "How did they even find out where we lived? There's gonna be press all over this place. We haven't even gotten settled in yet. Everything is completely ruined!" I was a complete mess.

"Calm down Baby. I'm on my way, I'm gonna find out who did this, okay?" He soothed me. "Just breathe and see what else they know. I'll be there in 20."

Giving him an 'okay', I hang up the phone.

 _ **"Between engagements, dancing, business deals, and contracts. Who knew these two had the time? That just goes to show that a true power couple's work is never done.**_

 _ **After finding out Khali was planning another big showcase, and Emmett starting a brand new Shareholders account, we assumed that these lovers had their hands tied. But they wouldn't be our favorite celebrity couple if they didn't keep us on our toes, and do the unexpected."**_

A picture of me and Bear showed up from a few weeks ago. We were at gala, Emmett was nominated for biggest achiever of the year. He won, of course.

I was wearing this hear shaped, blue, floor length gown, with a bodies that was covered in diamonds. My hair was pulled to the back of my head, where it flowed in natural waves. Emmett was in a dark blue Armani suit. His arm was wrapped around my waist as we smiled at the cameras.

 _ **"This couple has certainly built their Empire and something tells me they're not gonna stop here.**_

 _ **"Well that's all the time we have for today folks. I'm your host, Raven Cassidy, and I'll see you next week."**_

~YLTH~

The rain pattered against the window as the wind raged outside. I sat curled up in Bear's humongous chair, that was in his study. The thing just about swallowed me up.

"I don't care what you have to do! Just find the son of a bitch!" Bear's voice boomed. He paced the floor in front of his desk. "They got pictures of my house, Phil. My house!"

After the show went off I poured myself some white wine, and waited for him to get home. Paranoia caused me to check outside all the Windows for any signs of paparazzi. By the time Emmett got home I was a blubbering mess. Took him 15 minutes to calm me down, 10 to stop my crying.

"My wife was here by herself Phil. Do you understand? My wife! What if some fool decided he wanted to take a look inside since he knew we lived here, huh? You promised us a safe, gated, and press free home."

Pulling Bear's sweatshirt tighter around me, I grabbed my phone of his desk. Clicking on the Instagram icon, I strolled down my feed. Picture after picture, all I saw was our house. Sighing, I ran my fingers through my hair in frustration. Grabbing my wine glass off the desk, I took a sip.

"Alright. Yeah, okay. I'll talk to you later." Emmett hung up the phone before coming to sit on the edge of his desk. I cranked my head back to look up at him. "So Phil said that he'll call the neighborhood security, so that they can check the cameras. Until then I'll look into getting a security system. You don't have to worry, I'll take care of everything." He said leaning down to kiss my head.

"I just don't like the idea of everyone knowing where I sleep." I whispered.

"I know. But look on the bright side, Phil said that they only gave E! News a picture of our house, not our address."

"Your right." I state. Looking at the clock, I see its way past midnight. "Lets just go to bed."

"Hey." He caught my chin, as I stood up between his legs. "No ones coming in here. I'm not going to let anything happen to you, okay?"

Nodding my head, I leaned in to kiss him. "I love you Bear."

"I love you, too Baby. Forever."

~YLTH~

 _There's a new world coming, and its just around the bend. There's a new world coming, this one's coming to an end. There's a new voice calling,_ _you can hear it if you try._

And its growing stronger,with each day that passes by.

Making eye contact with myself as I twirl in the mirror of my studio. It had been 2 days since the house's picture was shown on tv, paparazzi has been posted up outside gates since 3:00 am yesterday morning. Despite the fact that they were never told our address.

 _There's a brand new morning, rising clear, sweet, and free. There's a new day dawning, that belongs to you and me. Yes, a new worlds coming, yes, a new worlds coming._

Bear was forced to work from home, which I didn't mind at all since we got to be together, but he was still having that choice taken from him. I leaped in the air, before landing on my toes, as the song began to build.

 _Its coming in peace, coming in joy. Coming in peace! Coming in joy, coming in peace, coming in joy. Coming in love!_

The fact that we still didn't who did it, just made me more angry. I mean, did people not have better things to do than butt in our business?!

 _There's a new world coming, and its just around the bend. There's a new world coming, this one's coming to an end. There's a new voice calling, you can hear it if you try. Coming in peace, coming in joy. Coming in peace, yeah, coming in joy. Coming in peace, coming in joy. Coming in peace!_

Stopping with my right arm out in front of me, I dipped down to show I was done, to the imaginary crowd.

"Stressed?" My eyes connected with Bear's in the mirror. He stood against the wall next to the stereo, a bottle of water hung between his fingers.

"How long have you been standing there?" I asked, sinking to the floor to take off my pointè shoes.

"Long enough." He muttered. Walking over to me, he sat on the floor in front of me. I didn't understand how someone so big could be so graceful. "Here. Drink this."

I twisted the cap off the bottle, gulping the thing down in seconds making him laugh.

I sighed as he pulled my feet into his lap.

"Ouch. How the hell can you still stand, let alone dance?" He exclaimed.

I giggle at his antics. "Still think men are tougher the women?"

"Oh yeah. I could take this any day." He bragged.

"If only men had to suffer the never ending cycle created by the devil himself." I sighed woefully.

"And that would be?"

"Menstrual Cycle." I said, laying down on the wooden floor. "Ahh... that feels good." Sighing as he worked his fingers against my bruised feet.

"I know you don't like being stuck in here all the time." He started. "Especially since you need to go over the dance, wardrobe, and venue with everyone. We both know that you have this freakish need to make everything perfect. But I appreciate you not making a fuss and throwing everything within your reach at those idiots outside.

"I promise that in a few days they'll be gone and things will be great again. So I'll make you a deal. I'll buy you whatever you want, if you be patient and not complain, deal?"

I raise an eyebrow and smirk. "Whatever I want?" He nodded his head. "A white Mercedes, with leather seats, and Mahogany Brown steering wheel with details." I stated.

"Demanding much?" He scoffed. Pulling my feet from his lap, I sit up.

"Come on babe! I can't drive your jeep forever. And no, you can't drive me. I need my own car and you won't let me use my own money to buy one."

"That's because I can buy you anything you need."

"You think I don't need car?" I exclaimed.

"No." He said stubbornly.

"Emmett McCarthy! As I live and breathe, I've never met anyone more stubborn than you." Standing up, I march past him out into the hallway, walking towards the stairs.

"I'll buy you anything else in the world. Just not a car." He trailed after me.

"You do realize you can't control and dictate everything I do, right? Its like you have this compelling need to just do everything for me." Gesturing with my hands, I reach the bottom of the staircase. Making a right I head to the kitchen. "It gets annoying after awhile."

I tossed the empty water bottle in the trash on my way to the fridge.

"That's not true. I give you plenty of space and freedom to do whatever the hell you want to." He scoffed.

Giving him a sharp look over my shoulder for using that language at me, I pull out some chicken breast, tomatoes, green onions, and red peppers.

"Okay Bear, cut the BS. What's this really about." I ask as I grab the cutting board from its hook, placing the cutting knife atop it.

"This isn't about anything. I just don't want you to drive." He muttered from inside the deep freezer. I look over at him as he comes out, 2 packets of that red protein stuff in his hands.

"No. That's not it. Come on seriously." Taking the blue rubber band off the green onions, I start cutting them up.

"Okay. Promise not to get mad at me." He demanded, pouring the protein in the blender with ice, and milk.

Letting out a laugh, I agree, sliding the onions into the frying pan beside me. My stomach growls at the sizzle sounds it makes.

"You can't exactly drive that well." At my outraged look, he continued. "I'm not saying your awful, but sometimes its like you don't know what the hell your doing."

"Language!"

"Sorry, Baby. I just worry that the minute I'm not with you in the car somethings gonna happen."

"That's absolutely ridiculous, Bear. I'll have you know my dad taught me how to drive, thank you very much." I said rolling my eyes.

"I know." He sighed. "That's what scares me." I started to laugh at his crestfallen face, throwing a red pepper slice at him.

"Don't mock my father. Besides I've been driving for 8 years without one accident. I think I've pretty much mastered it."

"Mastered it? Didn't realize driving was an art." He mocked.

"Well you make it seem like it, with all your complaining."

Grabbing a cup from the cabinet above his head, Bear poured his smoothie.

"How do you drink that? It looks disgusting and smells worse." I scrunch my nose up in disgust.

Taking a gulp, he looks over at me. "Funny. I was thinking the same thing the first time I went down on you."

"Fuck you, asshole!" I say flipping him a bird, without looking up.

"Ooh. Now who's the one with a potty mouth." He laughed.

~YLTH~

Emmett growled softly, as I ran my fingers through his thick curls and scratched his scalp. He lay on top of me, his head resting between my breast, using them as pillows. I felt completely safe and comfortable with his arms wrapped tight around me.

But as much as I tried to shut my eyes, and go to sleep, I couldn't.

"Do you think they're still out there?" I whispered.

"Probably." He grumbled after a few moments, his voice muffled by my chest.

I wrapped my legs around him and hooked my feet together at the ankle, so that they rested right above his bottom. "I can't sleep." I state. "Not with them out there like that."

Releasing a sigh, he flipped his head over so that he faced our bedroom door. "I thought we agreed that you weren't gonna complain?"

"Are you gonna buy me a car?" I asked.

"Nope."

"Then shut up and let me sulk." I muttered. His silent laughter shook my entire body.

Pulling up the velvet colored blankets so it reached his neck, I ran my hands down his back and up again, repeating the motion a couple times.

I chuckle when I hear that purring sound his loves to make. Forcing myself to relax, I close my eyes and clear my mind. Finally letting myself succumb to darkness.

 **(AN:/ In this book I want him to be able to sleep. So yeah.)**

~YLTH~

I moan in irritation as the constant noise of the alarm goes off. I nudge Bear, who still is laying on top of me, to wake him. He murmurs something unintelligent before going back to sleep.

Since the paparazzi is still camping outside and he didn't have to go to work, we got to sleep in. But all that was being ruined by that darn alarm!

"Emmett turn it off." I demanded. One of his arms disappeared from underneath me. He reached off to the side before I heard something crash, and peace and quiet was mine once again.

I push my glasses up my nose further as I type and send away emails on my laptop. Bear's hand rubs up and down my arm subconsciously, as he watches the flat screen, cheering on some dumb football game.

We were curled up on the couch together with blankets and pillows surrounding us.

"I swear if Amber complains one more time, I'm gonna pull her hair out." I whispered.

"Ooh chick fight. Can I watch?" He laughed. Rolling my eyes, I ignore him and type away.

A few minutes later the home phone starts ringing. Not looking away I grab it off the hook.

"Hello?"

"Hello. This Zach, from neighborhood security." Hitting Bear on the knee I gesture for him to mute the tv. Putting the phone back on the hook, I press speaker.

"Yes! We've been waiting for you to call." I say, leaning against Emmett's chest to face the phone.

"I know, and I must apologize for making you wait so long." Zach's deep voice traveled through the phone.

"Its alright." Bear said. "Did you find out who took the picture?"

"Yes, we did actually. Its was kind of hard since he'd been over a lot. We'd been looking for someone new." He explained. "The person who took the picture was a man. Short, caucasian, blonde/graying hair. Stood around 5'6 maybe."

"Phil?" I gasped. Looking up at Bear, I see him completely outraged. "But why would Phil do that? He-he sold us the house." I stuttered.

"Extra cash maybe." Zach guessed.

"What 7.6 million isn't enough for him." I cried out. Bear rubbed his hands down my shoulders in a comforting gesture.

"Thank you, Zach. We'll take it from here." He stated before reaching over me to hang up.

"I don't understand why'd he'd do something like this." I muttered.

"Neither do I, but we're gonna find out." He growled. "I think we should invite Phil over for lunch."

~YLTH~

"Here you go." I say placing a glass of tea in front of Phil.

"Thank you, Khali. And thank you Emmett for inviting me to watch the game. I sure love what you did with man cave."

Bear let out a big laugh, slapping Phil on the back. "Well I certainly wasn't gonna watch it with Baby. She hardly knows what's going on." He muttered, causing Phil to snicker.

Rolling my eyes, I play my part. "Since I don't know what's going on I'll just leave you two to it." Turning to walk up the stairs I look over my shoulder, catching Bear's eye, I wink, making him smile. I continue my way up and to the stairs.

I put my toe in the faucet of the tub, as bubbles moved around me.

"Why the hell would he do something like that? Psycho!" Sahsa's voice yelled over the phone. After leaving Bear and Phil downstairs, I came up to our room and ran a bubble bath. Still frustrated at being stuffed inside this house, because of Phil, I called her to vent.

"I know, right? And you know what, when we called for someone to come and show us houses, his boss said that he practically begged for the job."

"I bet that sick bastard planned the whole thing." She said. "The nerve of that jerk."

I couldn't control the laugh that escaped me. "I'm so touched that your getting upset in my defense."

"Well you should be. What Phil did was a complete invasion of privacy." She muttered. "Anyway, enough of that. Have you found a venue for the show?"

"Yeah, its the at Fracier Deua, downtown." I gushed. I booked it earlier, right before Zach called.

"Oh my gosh! That's awesome. I heard the waiting list is like, a year long." She squealed.

"Yeah, it was. But after all things about me and Emmett on the news, they thought it would be good press."

"Oh yeah. Press will be all over that place, once they find out that most famous couple will be there."

I sigh and lean back a little deeper in the water.

"Everything will be perfect. Now all that has to be done is, getting the designs finished, and make sure the stage/sound equipment are ready." Letting out of gush of air, I roll my eyes.

"The only real thing I need to focus on, is not going to jail for choking Amber out. I swear that girl drives me nuts. You know she said that she didn't want to dance at Fracier Deua, because their lighting didn't compliment her skin tone?"

"What else is new?" Sasha asked. "You know she's been trying to make your life as miserable as possible since the night of your daibu."

"I know." I stated. "But its been three years. How long can someone hold a grudge, honestly?"

She giggled before saying she had to go. Quickly exchanging goodbyes, we hung up.

~YLTH~

I pull my black silky robe around my body, as I step out into the hallway.

"Your blowing this way out of proportion. It was just one picture." Phil's scratchy voice screamed out. I walked over to the railing of the staircase, leaning on my elbows, to look down at him and Bear. They were standing in the foyer. Phil looked absolutely terrified.

"Yes, a picture that my wife is not okay with. You didn't ask permission to take a picture in the first place. We have right to press charges." Bear's voice thundered. I jumped a little, I had never seen him this angry. Phil seemed like he wanted to shit bricks. I would to if I could see the glare Bear was, no doubt, sending his way.

"Oh no! No, no, no. Please don't I'm sorry, it was a dumb decision." He begged. "I'm just starting out as a realtor agent. I was excited about such a big deal that I-"

"Betrayed our trust?" Emmett interrupted. "Invaded our privacy. If that's what you think being a good realtor is, then you got a long way to go."

"I know and I'm sorry. Please, I'll do anything. Just, don't press charges."

Bear turned around and looked up at me. I swear you'd think he had a tracking device on me inside his head. "Why don't you ask Khali what you should do. After all she is the queen of this house."

Phil looked up at me, surprised that I was there, before his eyes started to silently plead with me. Leaning my head to the side, I study him, while putting my hands underneath my chin.

"We won't press charges." I say after awhile. His body sagged in relief. "But," he tended up again. "You will tell your boss what you did, and give him all the money you got from both, us and E! News."

He looked like he was about to protest. "Is that gonna be a problem, Phil." Emmett snarled. I raise an eyebrow down at him, in question.

Taking an involuntary step back, he replied. "No, no problem at all."

"You can go now, Phil." I stated after a few moments of silence. Nodding his head frantically, he turned and rushed out the door.

Not being able to hold it in any longer, I giggle. Jumping up and down, I lean over the railing.

"God!" I breathed. "How bad ass are we? Did you see how freaked he was? We were like to bosses doing their bossy thing." Squealing, I rush down the stair toward Bear.

"He did look like he wanted shit himself." Bear laughed.

Somehow we ended in our bedroom. A few seconds later I was airborne, bouncing lightly as I fell on the bed. Looking up at him, I tugged on the lace of my robe, pulling it open. Revealing my Baby pink satin underwear and matching bra. Glancing up under my eyelashes coyly, I lay down on the center if the bed, looking up at him.

He pulled his shirt off his shoulders, throwing to the side, before crawling down over me. My hands roamed up his muscled chest, resting at his neck.

"I love you." He whispered against my lips.

"I love you more."

He chuckled. "Not possible." Before dipping down to kiss me.

~YLTH~

Groaning softly, I stretched like a cat after a nap. Reaching over to the left side of the bed, I felt nothing but empty sheets. I sit up, holding the sheets up to my naked chest, while looking around for Bear. Its been a week since we confronted Phil and being forced to stay inside.

I plucked the note with my name on it off the pillow beside me.

 _Khali,_ It read, _didn't want to wake you, but I checked this morning and the paparazzi is gone. I would've stayed but, I've missed enough meetings already. I'll see you when I get home, Baby._

 _-Love Bear._

 _P.S. there's a present for you on the dresser._

Smiling softly, I look over at the dresser and see a tiny wrapped box waiting for me. Crawling out of bed I grab Bear's shirt off the floor and slip it on.

Tearing the wrapper off quickly, I open the box. "Oh my gosh. He didn't!" I gasped. Starting off down the steps, I throw the door open. I screamed at the top of my lungs.

Sitting in the drive way, with a big red bow on top of it, was a white Mercedes, with leather seats, and Mahogany Brown steering wheel with details.

"Oh my gosh!" I gushed.


	7. Hello Again

Khali POV

 **5 Years Later**

I breathed through my noise as I jogged down the path behind the house. It was bitterly cold outside on this early January morning, I had gotten up at 5:30, not being able to sleep, and decided to go for a run. This wasn't the first time this happened either. It started earlier this week, me and Bear had been asleep when I was startled awake. Confused as to what happen, I started to go back to sleep, when I felt it.

 **Hot searing pain flooded my stomach. Going over the days in my head, I knew it wasn't that time of the month. I had, at most, two more weeks.**

 **Letting out a gasp, I grabbed my stomach, when I felt it again. Only this time it didn't go away. I wiped the tears away as I shook Bear away.**

 **"Bear!" I gasped. "Emmett wake up!"**

 **"Khali? What's wrong, Baby?" He whispered, sitting up. Suddenly alert when he saw the tears streaming down my face.**

 **"I don't know. Oh!" I yelled. "Make it stop Bear. Please." I begged. I knew in the back of mind that there was nothing he could do, but I would say anything to just make that pain go away.**

 _How the hell am I supposed to tell Bear about tonight?_ I thought bitterly as I pushed myself harder.

 **Bear hopped out of the bed quickly, rushing over to me. "Can you walk?"**

 **"I don't think so." I said through gritted teeth. Breathe through the pain Khali, breathe through the pain. I repeated to myself.**

 **"Okay. Let me get dressed and we'll leave." He ran in the closet. I had started to prepare myself to wait, but he was out in 5 seconds dressed, with my clothes in hand.**

 **"How'd you do that?" I panted, looking up at him. He bunched up my shirt before putting it around my neck.**

 **"Adrenaline I guess." He said, helping me put my arms through the holes. Throwing the cover away from legs, he put my feet through the pants leg and shimmed them up my body. Putting my socks on lastly, he lifted me up into his arms and grabbed the keys off the bedside table.**

Speeding up, I see the house come into view. Checking my wrist, I look at the time. 7:36. I had been running for 2 hours and 6 minutes.

The drive to the hospital was absolute torture. I could only cry and shout, I was in so much pain. I couldn't even comfort Bear, who looked so helpless and lost as he spoke to me in calming voice. Telling me how close we were every few minutes.

Opening the front door, I stepped inside and shut it quietly. I turned to turn off the alarm to the security system. Dragging my feet up the stairs, I pulled my earbuds out and headed towards the bedroom.

Fog and steam came out of the open bathroom door. I walked inside and went glass door for the shower.

"Good morning, Baby." Emmett said, sticking his head out. Wiping his face off, he leaned in to kiss me. "You go running again?"

"Yep." I popped my lip. Unzipping my jacket, I start peeling off my sweaty clothes. "What time does your last meeting end?" I say over the noise of the shower.

"Hmm... Bout 6:40." He estimated. "Why?"

"No reason." I muttered. I heard the glass door slide open, as Bear poked his head out, looking at me suspiciously.

"What are you up to?" He interrogated.

"Nothing." I stressed with big eyes. Turning around to face him I leaned against the sink. "I just thought that- maybe if you wanted- you know if you'd liked we could-"

"Khali?"

"I was hoping, maybe, we could do a quick drive by to Kim's dinner party." I murmured.

"No. No way." He protested.

"Oh come on Bear. It'll be a-"

"There is no way in hell I'm going to that-"

"What's the harm in stopping by for 15 min-"

"Last time was a complete disaster. You want to do that-"

"Your being completely unreason-"

"And that's final! No more-"

"But she's my friend and I promised we'd-"

"Go by yourself. I don't need to suffer just because-"

"I already said I'd bring the dessert-"

"It is never going to hap-"

"You know what? Fine! Forget I said anything." I stormed out the bathroom and over to the closet. Walking inside and over to my space, I shuffled through hangers angrily.

 **"Well Mrs. McCarthy, I don't see anything wrong physically. My guess is that something gave you fright and your body reacted negatively." The doctor said. I sighed, relief flooding me as I looked over at Bear. His hands gripped mine tightly, as he smiled down at me.**

 **"I see nothing wrong with you going back home tonight. But incase you feel pains like that again, come back immediately. Understood?" He questioned.**

 **Nodding my consent, he smiled briefly before leaving to make his rounds.**

Although I hadn't felt those pains anymore, I still couldn't sleep for some reason.

"Baby?" Bears voice sighed from the doorway. Ignoring him, I pulled on some sweatpants and a sports bra. Throwing my hair in a sloppy bun, I walked over to where I kept my evening dresses.

"If it means that much to you, I'll go." He tried again.

Pulling down the wooden hanger, with a Velcro Burgundy dress on it, I scoffed.

Walking past him, I muttered. "Don't do me any favors Emmett. You said you don't want to go, so don't."

I tossed the dress on the bed, before walking back in the closet for shoes.

"Are you angry? You seem angry."

"No." I gasped, my voice dripping with sarcasm. "Why would be angry that my husband doesn't want to come with me to a dinner party? For couples. Where everyone is with their partner. No I'll just go alone. On couples night."

"But babe you know I can't stand half those guys, whenever we go to those things." He sighed.

Grabbing a pair Burgundy pumps, I stand, whirling around to face him. "You mean just like how I can't stand all those snobby people whenever we go somewhere related to your job. I sure don't sit there and smile in their faces because I enjoy their company." I say outraged. "I do it because its important to you. It doesn't matter who I like or can stand to be around. Its about supporting you, its always been about supporting you.

"Kimberly owns the Platanian Stadiums, and if I want to book it for my next dance venue, I have to be at that dinner party tonight."

We stared at each other for awhile before he sighed in defeat. "Alright. I understand. If its really that important, I'll go." He shrugged.

"It is." I whispered, walking over to him. His arms came around my waist as I looked up at him.

"Fine. I'll be your trophy husband." He joked. I giggle and kiss his chin.

"That's all I'm asking for."

~YLTH~

Fluffing my hair so the curls are more loose, I check myself over in the mirror. I'm wearing Smoky eye shadow, Burgundy lipstick, and light blush. I pick up the diamond studs Bear got me for our second anniversary, snapping them on my ears. Sitting on the edge of the bed, I pull on my pumps before walking over to my Hewlett box.

Pulling out my Gold Rolex, I put on my covered wrist. The dress was a long sleeves, it came up to my neck, and was stretchy material. So it hugged my curves in all the right places, and curved over my bottom, making it look amazing.

"Could you help me with this, Baby?" Bear asked, walking out of the closet. Walking over to him, I take the golden cuff lings out if his hands. I watch my black, glitter, color nails, work the cuffs into his shirt. "What would I do with out?" He muttered. Laughing softly, I reply.

"Hire thousands of servants to do things for you."

"Well," he said, his hands gliding down to my bottom. " I guess if I imagine hard enough, you in a maids outfit isn't so bad. Oomph!" He cried after I hit him in the chest.

"Lets go jackass." I say as I grab my handbag with a smile.

~YLTH~

"You know, Khali, I have to admit. At first I wasn't so sure that I wanted you to be the face of my building. I'm mean sure your a big name in the dance industry, but I always thought it was pure luck. But now, after getting to know you, I can see your a hard working women."

I smiled big and gripped Bear's arm in excitement. We were standing off in the corner, away from the rest of the party, with Kimberly and her husband.

"I'd be honored if you'd be the face of Platanian Stadiums." She gushed. Emmett's arms tightened around me in encouragement.

"Kimberly, you don't know how much this means to me. I promise I won't disappoint you, ever." I swore.

"Good." She giggled, grabbing my hand. "I'll set up a meeting with a couple friends of mine and we'll call you when we're ready for the photo shoot."

"Alright. Well we have to go now, but I'll be waiting for that call." I said. Exchanging goodbyes, we part ways.

Me and Bear grab our coats and head outside.

"So?" He stressed, making me laugh. "You did it. You got the deal." He cheered. Pulling my hair out from the back of my white, mink, coat, I tie the belt. "And I was the best trophy husband there." He bragged.

"You were." I agreed, slipping my arm through his.

We walked in silence for a few minutes on our way to the car. Looking across the street I see Al's Book Store is still open. Tugging on Bear's arm, I pull him in that direction.

"Come on I need a new cook book. My last one fell apart." I plead, giving him puppy eyes.

He sighed, but lead me across the street. Opening the door for me, we walk inside.

~YLTH~

Bear groans out loud, as I feel his forehead bump against the back of my head. "We've been here forever. Just pick a book already." He whined.

Apparently 15 minutes was forever to him. I swear, sometimes his like a big child who needs to stay entertained.

"We've been here all of 15 minutes, and complaining isn't going to speed me up." I muttered, tapping his hands from where they rested on my hips.

"Why don't you just order one on-"

"Emmett?" Came a whispered voice. Turning my head left, I see a woman. Her hair is the color of caramel honey. Her eyes a beautiful golden brown, just like Bear's. She stood at 5'4, at least 2 feet taller than me. She looked to be 37 years old. I felt my confidence go down like 6 points, and it wasn't that high to begin with.

Who is this woman, and how did she know Bear? I think to myself. Looking to said person in question, I see he's frozen in shock. So he does know her.

"Esme?" He whispered. Esme? Where have I heard that name? "What are you doing here?" He demanded.

"We moved here a few weeks ago. Carlisle got an offer as head chief at this hospital."

Carlisle? I swear I've heard these names before. Looking back between them, I clear my throat, gaining Bear's attention.

"Oh... umm. Esme, this is Khali, my wife. Khali, this is Esme,... an old friend."

Esme looked slightly hurt at Bear's introduction, but quickly covered it up. Smiling widely at her, I offer my hand.

"Its nice to meet you, Esme."

"Likewise." She said slowly. Her hands ice cold. I shiver pulling my hand back.

There was an awkward silence that followed, as we all just stared at each other. After a few more minutes I had enough.

"Well it was nice to meet you, Esme. But I'm afraid we have to go." I say, putting one of the books down on the shelf.

"Of course. I hope to see you both again in the future." She spoke quietly.

When it became obvious Emmett wasn't going to say anything, I took charge and opened my big mouth.

"Well if your free, I'm sure me and Emmett would love to have you and your family over sometime. Seems to me like you all have some catching up to do." Bear's eyes widened down at me in shock. What? I shrugg.

"Oh that would be wonderful. I'll ask the others what they think." She smiled.

Saying a quick goodbye, I grab Bear's hand and pull him towards the cashier.

~YLTH~

I scrub up and down Bear's chest with the soapy loofah. His back was against my front, as we layed in the bathtub. After leaving the book store, we headed home. Complete silence filled the car, I didn't say anything. I could tell Bear needed to think. So, we when got here I ran a bath for us, and waited for when he was ready to talk. I didn't have to wait that long.

"Carlisle," he started, his finger tracing patterns on my leg lightly, as it rested on his stomach lazily. "is the most gifted doctor I know. I met him when I was really young. Him and his wife, Esme, took me in after my parents died. They already had two children of their own at the time. Edward and Rosalie." He whispered.

"Rosalie was everything I thought I wanted at time. I was young and in love with the idea of love. I gave her everything I had but, she was never satisfied. A few years later, Carlisle and Esme adopted two more teenagers. Alice and Jasper. It was a good time for all of us. Jasper quickly became my best friend, and Alice was the little sister I always wanted.

"Anyway a few years later I found out that Rose was stealing money from me. When I refused to give her the password to my account, she threw a fit. Finally fed up I left. I broke up with her and packed my things. I came here to New York, wanting to start over. And I did. Finished college and started the company. Few years later I met you, and here we are." He finished.

"And none of them came after you?" I asked, horrified.

"Nope. They just let me be. Can't say I'm really upset about it though. My life turned out pretty okay." He said.

I went back to washing his front, as we fell quiet. My thoughts turned to Rosalie. Why on earth would she let someone like Bear go? Did she really not see how special he was? I guess I really can't complain though, if she hadn't treated him like she did, I wouldn't be here. Disgust flooded through me, as I remembered what Bear said. She stole from him. That's the biggest form betrayal ever. Let alone misstreating someone's trust.

I wondered what she looked like. If Esme was her mother, then I couldn't help but feel insecure at seeing a younger version of her. And I was the big idiot who invited them all to our home.

"Bear?" I hesitated.

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry for just out right inviting them over. I didn't realize what I was doing." My voice quivered, as my eyes started to water.

Emmett sloshed around in the water, turning to face me. "Hey." He whispered. Grasping my chin, he forced me to look at him. "You didn't do anything wrong. In fact you spread up the process a little bit faster."

Sniffing, I peeked up at him. "I did?"

"Yeah. In fact on glad you did it." He said, lifting me out of the water, before placing me on his lap.

I put my head in the crook of his neck and close my eyes.

"Khali?"

"Yeah"

"I love you."

~YLTH~

"So wait, you invited them over?" Sasha asked.

We were stretching on the floor, in front of the mirror, of my studio. I called her over after Bear left this morning, for therapeutic dancing, so far it wasn't working.

"Yes. I didn't know who they were at the time. I'm mean when Emmett said old friend I thought he meant old friend." I groan.

Bending over my leg, as it rests on the bar, I hear a few muscles crack.

"Uhh look at your feet! I'm so jealous." She screeched. "So what are you gonna do if they decide to come over?"

"Well I have at least a week before they call. Besides they don't even know where we live." I shrug my shoulders.

"Um, Kal, do you have memory loss or something? Everyone knows where you live. All they have to do is type your name into Google."

"Would you stop thinking negatives? I mean sure they may know where we live but, any decent person knows, you await a few days before you call. Its like when you go on a date. You don't call as soon as you get home, or the next day." I stress.

Nodding her head in agreement, she pulled her foot up to her thigh. "Wait who called first after you met, you or Emmett?"

"Emmett." I giggle. "Well he texted but still, it counts." We roll into a fit of laughter on the floor. Men.

"I still can't believe his wicked ex is coming over. What do you think she looks like?" She whispered.

"No clue. But if she looks anything like her mother, I'm in trouble." I shake my head.

Sitting up straighter, she points her finger at me sternly. "Stop it, okay? So what if they're crazy pretty, its about what's on the inside, that's all Emmett cares about. And besides, you got the ring, not her. You got the house, not her. And most important, you got the guy. So she can go and stuff her bra with fake boobs for all I care. Because know that she, and any other girl, would love to have your life, honey."

Sighing, I nod my head. "Ice cream and binge watch LMN Movies?" I ask.

"Now that's therapeutic." She gushed.

~YLTH~

"Wait, so she made the donuts herself?" Bear asked over the phone. I sat in our bedroom, surrounded by our gigantic covers.

Sasha had left hours ago, and after waking up from a much needed nap, I called Bear at work.

"Yeah. She put rats poisoning all over it, just like her mother did when they were in the attic." I shout. I had called him because I had watched Flowers in the Attic, and Petals on the Wind, with Sasha and wanted to tell him all about it.

"What?! No way." He breathed, making me laugh. "I did not see that coming, twist ending."

"Oh no, it didn't end there!" I squealed.

"What else could possibly happen?"

"Everyone in town found out that Cathy and Christopher, were together."

"Are you shitting me?" He exclaimed.

"No. It was Christopher's fiance that-. Bear someone's at the door, I call you back." I said scooting out of bed.

"Okay, Baby. I'll talk to you later. We watching those movies when I get home." He rushed before I hung up the phone, shaking my head. I love that man.

Putting the phone on the hook, I jog to the door. Swinging the door open, I feel that pain again.

Esme was standing there with, what I guessed to be, her family.

"Hello again."


	8. Love is the Name

**(AN:/ This chapter will have multiple POV. I think I'll just do Rosalie, Khali, and Emmett.)**

Rosalie POV

Soft padded feet hurried across the floor, before the door swung open. Her hair surrounded her face, its big, wild, curls a tangled mess. It was obvious she'd just gotten out of bed.

She wore a loose Jersey with purple numbers on it. Her feet was covered in white fluffy socks. She was gorgeous without even trying. So this is what Emmett left me for.

"Hello, again." Esme smiled.

"Esme?" She squealed. "You came!" Her voice was soft and smooth, but it also made you want to listen to what she had to say. Throwing herself out the door, she wrapped her arms around Esme in big hug.

"She not afraid, or wary at all." Jasper whispered low enough so that only us six could hear.

"Yes, and I brought everyone else also." Esme replied, petting her back.

"I see that. Well don't stand there in the cold. Come in!" She opened the door further for us all to fit through. "Me and Bear weren't expecting to see you this early." She said closing the door. The name McCarthy was spread on the back of her shirt.

"Oh, I hope we're not intruding."

"Are you kidding? Of course not." She smiled warmly. How the hell do I compete with that?

"Oh! Where are my manners? Khali, this is my husband, Carlisle." Esme started. Carlisle smiled warmly at Khali, offering her his hand.

"The amazing doctor I keep hearing about. Its certainly nice to meet you."

"You as well." He chuckled.

"These are our children. Edward, Jasper, Alice, and Rosalie." Esme hesitated slightly when she came to my name. "Guys, this is Khali, Emmett's wife."

Said person, shook all of our hands, not even acknowledging our cool temperature.

"I suppose being with Emmett all this time has made her use to it." Edward muttered. Maybe.

"Bear?" Jasper asked.

Blushing, she looked down, rubbing the back of her neck. "Yeah. Its a nickname I gave him, due to his size."

"How cute!" I spat. "I bet you two are just sick in love."

She flinched back at my harsh tone. Looking shocked at the unexpected attack.

"Umm. We are actually." She quipped. "Why don't we go into the living room while we wait for him." She lead us out of the foyer, while I looked around. Pictures of her and Emmett littered the walls. Alice stopped at a big portrait. It was their wedding picture.

Khali sat in a chair with Emmett on his knee in front of her with a wide smile. Her garner hung loosely from his teeth. I could see her blush, as her head was bent down, she wore a big smile. Emmett only had eyes for her. His suit jacket was nowhere to be seen, as his bow tie lay opened.

Her dress was, of course, white. Its heart shaped bodice gave her breast extra ump. See through lace covered her shoulders and arms. The train was big and flowing.

"I told that man hanging this up was a bad idea." Khali whispered. Clearing my throat softly, I swallowed my emotions, as we all continued toward the living room.

~YLTH~

"So," Alice perked, "how did you two meet." Pulling my eyes from the fireplace, I turned them to her. Yes, I thought. How did they meet?

"Oh that's easy." Khali smiled fondly. "I was on my way back from rehearsals, everyday after I finished, I would go to this coffee shop to read and relax. I was listening to music when this big shadow suddenly loomed over me." She blocked her face with her hands to demonstrate.

"He asked if he could sit, I said yes after joking around him. Few hours later, the owner was telling us it was closing time. We talked... all night." She sighed.

"So what you guys just talked? About what?" Edward asked.

"Nothing, everything." She stared off. We all looked at her, after she seemed to space out. The phone ringing pulled her back. Smiling apologeticly at us, she turned and put her knee in the couch to grab the phone.

"Speak of the devil, and he shall call." She smiled at us before standing. "Bear."

"Hey Baby." He sighed. His voice deep and masculine. I felt my heart tug, at the absolute adoration in his tone when he spoke to her. "What are you doing?"

"Not much. You'll never guess who stopped by." She gushed. "Where are you?"

"About two blocks away." I could hear the sounds of traffic in the background. "Who are you talking about."

"Esme. She brought everyone with her! Isn't that great?" It was silent on the other end, except for traffic, we couldn't hear a sound. "Bear?" She questioned.

"I'm here." He whispered. We all heard tires pull up on the gravel outside. "I pulling up."

Hanging up the phone, she tossed it on the coach, rushing towards the foyer. "He's here." She called over her shoulder.

~YLTH~

Emmett POV

Khali waited impatiently on the front steps for me. When I did finally reach her, she hopped into my arms. I let out a purr as soon as I came in contact with her. I felt complete and peaceful whenever me and her were together. Letting my thoughts drift away from the people inside, I picked her up.

Baby's legs wrapped around my waist, and her arm hooked onto my neck, her fingers buried into my hair.

"Hey." I whispered against her hair.

"Hi" she said softly. "I missed you, today."

I chuckled lowly. "I missed you, too. But I do recall a conversation we had about you staying in bed and getting rest." I said, walking inside, kicking the door shut.

"I was in bed!" She protested, her hair swayed as I walked down the steps into the foyer. I could hear shifting in the next room. "But then your friends came and we all started talking. And if I go to sleep now, I'll be up all night."

"Mmhm." I hummed. Putting her down on her feet, I walked into the living room.

My eyes ran over the face of my family. I don't know what I expected to happen, but it certainly wasn't being attacked by the little pixie, Alice.

Her tiny arms clutched at my neck. "You were missed." She whispered. I could hear the thick emotions in her voice. My arms came up around her tiny frame. I squeezed as hard as I could.

"I missed you too, pixie." I mumbled. I felt Carlisle's hand grip my shoulder, releasing Alice I turned to him. "Hey." I croaked.

His hand gripped the back of my head, as he pulled me into a hug. "Its good to see you again, son."

Nodding my head, I looked over at Edward and Jasper. Jasper was the first to move, offering me his hand. I gripped it and tugged him into a hug. Our foreheads against the other one. I closed my eyes, I felt Edward's arms come around us, as we three stood together.

I felt extremely guilty. These were my brothers, my two best friends. I had left them with nothing but a letter. What the hell is wrong with me?

"Its okay." Edward whispered. "Its okay."

Venom tears pricked against my eyes. I don't know how long we stood there, but when we let go I saw Rose standing there.

"Rosalie." I nodded. Hurt crossed her face for a second before rage burned her eyes. I tried, but I couldn't feel anything towards Rose. I meant what I said the day I left. I made a mistake with her.

"Emmett." She snarled. "Having fun playing house?"

Shaking my head at her in disgust, I turned to Esme. "Sorry for the way I acted at the book store."

"Its alright, dear." She said, running her hands up and down my arms. "You were surprised."

Nodding, I looked around for Baby. "She's in the kitchen. She thought we needed privacy." Edward told me.

"I'll be right back." I said. They all sat back down on the couches, as I walked toward the kitchen.

"Baby?" I called, walking through the doorway. She was sitting on the counter with a pint of Ben and Jerry's. "What are doing? Don't you wanna come out there?"

Shaking her head, she took the spoon out of her mouth. "No. You guys need to catch up. I'm just gonna finish this and head upstairs to rest. The pains are coming back."

"Since when?" I rush over to her. "Do want to go back to the doctor? Because he said if they came back that-"

"No." She stressed, interrupting me. "He said if they felt like they did again to come back. I'm can handle these. Go and be with your friends." I started to protest. "I'll call you if somethings wrong. Okay?"

"If your sure." I hesitated.

"Yep." She said before scooping up more ice cream. Kissing her forehead, I walked away.

~YLTH~

"Turn around! She's not up there!" I yelled.

"You do know he can't hear you, right?" Baby asked from under my arm.

I had kept my word about watching those movies with her. Petals on the Wind was coming to a close, when that crazy bitch set the house on fire. Her husband ran up the stairs to go get her, but Christopher had already carried her out.

Everyone left hours ago. It was nice to talk to all them, saves Rosalie. She just glared and spat foul things at me. It got worse when she realised I wasn't going to acknowledge it.

"Dumb ass." I huffed.

"Language." She whispered, putting popcorn in her mouth.

"Sorry, Baby. How's your stomach?" I questioned, sliding my hand under my Jersey to rub her tummy.

"Its fine. I don't feel pain anymore. That nap I took really helped." She offered.

"That's good." I murmured, turning my attention back to the screen.

A few minutes into If There Be Thorns, Baby said she had to use the bathroom, not thinking much of it, I moved my arm from around her so she could stand. When she came back, her arms were behind her back.

"Pause the movie." She said softly before slipping into my lap.

"What do you have?"

"Its a surprises. Now pause the movie." Even when she whined like that its adorable. I sighed pretending to be annoyed and paused the movie. I get myself comfortable on the couch and put my hands on her hips. "Now." She started. "What is something that we have always needed, but never bought."

"I give up."

"You didn't even guess." She scolded me.

"That's because I don't care!" I yelled, leaning my head back against the head rest. "Now would you just tell me already."

She sniffed and got up from lap. Still hiding her surprises she walked towards the staircase.

"Baby I didn't mean to yell at you." She ignored me and continued up the stairs. I sighed and closed my eyes. She had been doing this a lot lately. Usually when I yelled she gave it right back to me. But every since we went to the hospital she'd been super sensitive. I figure I better give her a few minutes before I went up after her.

My mind traveled back to the conversation I had with Carlisle a few hours earlier.

"But how was he so sure that the child was his." I asked.

"Well she was a virgin when they first got together. And he would've been able to smell if she wasn't faithful." He responded.

A few months after I left an old friend came to Carlisle asking for help. He taken his wife on their honeymoon before he would change her. But before he could, she'd gotten pregnant. Apparently male vampires could still have children, just not the females since their bodies were frozen. Carlisle had delivered a little boy. Duke is what they named him.

My eyes flew open and I sat up at a speed only vampires could pertain.

It all made since now. The unexpected pains in the middle of the night. Her mood swings that morning of Kim's party, and when she started to cry that night in the tub after we ran into Esme. The only thing that hadn't happen was-

The sound of retching throw up from upstairs reached my ears.

Morning sickness.

"Shit!"

~YLTH~

Khali POV

I lifted a shaky hand to flush the toilet. I stood up and walked over to the sink before rinsing my mouth. I heard Bear's big foot steps before I saw him. He looked panicked as he appeared in the doorway. I knew by the way his eyes linger on my stomach he's figured it out.

Tears start to cloud my vision and my lip starts to quiver. Plucking the pregnancy test off the counter, I hold it up in front of him.

"Surprise." I croaked.


	9. On Purpose

Khali POV

It had been 2 weeks since we found out about the pregnancy. His friends had come over a few times but I was either in the bedroom or my studio. They all had taken then news pretty well, minus Rosalie. I couldn't get the complete look of betrayal that crossed her face out of my head. I mean it's been years since her and Bear were together. What the hell did she think he owed her?

Turns out I was 3 months pregnant, it was still to early to know the gender of the baby. After getting over his surprise Bear took charge and had Carlisle come straight over. From now on it was only about me and the baby. He was so excited and when he thought I was asleep he'd talk to it. It made my heart swell. We decided, that after this dance I was planning and the photo shoot with Kim, I was goanna take a break off from actually being on stage and instead focus on behind the scenes.

It won't affect me all that much in the news, in fact the press would just love for our child to be the talk of the town, more like country. I don't mind all that much either. I mean looking back to 8 years ago me and Bear had a silly fantasy, a dream. But now that dream is reality. We built an empire and took over the world! It doesn't get any better than that. So it's totally the perfect time to settle a little and focus on building a family.

 _Your eyes crashing into my eyes, was I accidentally falling in love? Your words, didn't mean to heal the hurt, were coincidentally more than enough._

"Me and my husband are not bound by fate. We're not perfect or incredible. We argue and cry, we honor and trust, we move on and forgive, but most importantly we love. With all our hearts! And sometimes they get stepped on, by the people we care most about."

 _All these days I never thought, that I would need someone so much who knew! But I don't think I ever planned, for this helpless circumstance with you!_

"We didn't plan falling in love. To meet in a small café and talk... all night. Or to become the biggest faces in our industry. Even though we never knew these things would happen, we wouldn't change it for the world. It's an amazing life me and Bear have, we are extremely blessed. With friends and family who stands by and supports us there's no obstacle we can't face. Because were prepared for whatever like throws at us. Like our baby."

 _He's scared, I'm nervous, but I guess that we did it on purpose, on purpose, on purpose. Baby I know it's weird, but it's worth it, cause I guess that we did it on purpose, on purpose, on purpose._

"I never thought I was the type to have a baby and be a mother. Then again I never thought I'd get married. I'm not the wonderful and special girl the press me out to be. I'm was Khali Rider, small time dancer, college student. I then became the new name that everyone wanted to meet and the girlfriend of a small business owner. And now, I'm Khali McCarthy, _**wife** _ of Emmett McCarthy, multi-millionaire, Saving Shareholders, Inc. company owner, I'm a dancer who defines what dance is."

 _But I guess that we did it on purpose. But I guess that we did it on purpose._

"So I am honored to dance for you all tonight. To be the face of Platanian Stadiums and to become a mother. So I'll dance for you one more time, then I'll see you in 6 months."

 _My dreams, running into your dreams. It's as if we wished on the same star. And my time changing all of your time. It's a butterfly effect on my heart. All these days I never thought, that I would need someone so much who knew? Who knew? But I don't think I ever planned, for this helpless circumstance with you!_

 _Your scared, I'm nervous, but I guess that we did it on purpose, on purpose, on purpose. Baby I know its weird, but its worth it. But I guess that we did it on purpose, on purpose, on purpose._

 _On purpose! But I guess that we did it on purpose! But I guess that we did it on purpose! Lost in darkness, you're my focus, love me hopeless! But I guess that we did it on purpose. Lost in darkness, you're my focus, love me hopeless!_

 _Oh, you're scared!_

 _You're scared, I'm nervous, but I guess that we did it on purpose, on purpose, on purpose. Baby I know it's weird, but it's worth it. But I guess that we did it on purpose, on purpose, on purpose._

 _Lost in darkness, you're my focus, love me hopeless! But I guess that we did it on purpose. Lost in darkness, you're my focus, love me hopeless! But I guess that we did it on purpose._

Cheers rung out from the audience as the lights went low around me. A picture of my ultra sound on the screen behind me. I had recorded my speech so it could play during the song while I danced.

Tears sprung out of my eyes, clouding my vision. But I could still see Bear. His friends all stood standing, except you know who, with rest of the crowd. But I only had eyes for my husband. He nodded his head at me, his eyes watery filled with pride. Tearing my eyes from my amazing partner I roam them over the audience. Roses fell at my feet as they all cheered for me. Thanking them all even though they can't hear me, I bow slowly.

~YLTH~

"Mrs. McCarthy, you've just dropped a big surprise to everyone, pretty much the entire world. Not only was this your last dance, but your about to become a mother! How do feel?" Raven Cassidy shoved her microphone in my face. Laughing slightly I looked a Bear, who stood beside me silently. His eyes shining in amusement.

"I feel fantastic Raven, not only am I still able to do what I love, but I can become a full time mother in that beautiful home me and Emmett have created. I'm so lucky and blessed for this amazing life I have." _My cheeks ache from smiling so hard!_

~YLTH~

 _My cheeks ache from smiling so hard!_

"Raise your chin a little higher Khali. That's it! Absolutely perfect!" The photographer, Kim hired, shouted out. I felt shivers run through my body as the big fan blew in my direction.

"You look amazing Khali." Kimberly stared. Looking over at her I see someone over her shoulder that catches me by surprise.

"Um... Kim? Do you think we could take a break?"

"Oh, of course. We need to get your next outfit ready anyway." She said rushing off with the designer and his assistant. Shaking the stiffness out of my body for posing to long I walk off set. One of the workers came running up to me with a water bottle but I politely turned it down.

"You know to an outsiders it'd look like you actually enjoy posing for those pictures." He said as I came to a stop.

"What makes you think I don't?"

"Well I'm known for sensing people's real emotions." He smirks. Jasper Hale stood 2 feet taller than me in his worn cowboy boots. With his fingers hooked in his jeans you'd think he was the one with the photo shoot.

"Oh, well Mr. Empathy, what is it I can do for you?"

Alice POV

My tiny feet hurried across from the bed to my and Jasper's closet. Me and Rose just did some therapy shopping, it gave her a chance to vent and shout, and it gave me a chance to well, shop!

As I put my Jimmy choos in color coordinated position I feel a vision throbbing at my brain. A thunderstorm! Yay! This will give us the perfect time to catch up with Emmett without his little, home wrecker, wife in the way. I clap my hands together excitedly as I zip down stairs to the rest of the family.

"There's gonna be a storm. We can play a game! Its gonna be so fun!" I gushed.

"Will Emmett be there?" Esme asked from Carlisle's side, she looked hopeful.

"Yep!" I piped. "But his wife is busy today so we can all catch up without her there." My nose twisted up.

Carlisle looked at me disapproval. "Now Alice, don't make it seem like Khali is a problem for us to spend time with Emmett. Every time we come over she excuses herself, and when Emmett goes and checks on her, she clearly doesn't want to intrude on our time with him."

In the corner sitting in a chair, Rosalie scoffed. "She didn't mind intruding on my marriage, the little tramp."

"I don't think that she is the one to blame in this situation. She didn't even know that you guys were marri-." Edward started, but was interrupted by Rosalie.

"I am still his wife! And no little scrap piece of paper can tell me that I'm not! Why are you all always defending her? She's not your family, I am! I didn't leave, he did. Emmett McCarthy gave up on this family the moment he left without as much as a goodbye. He didn't even keep the Cullen name." She whispered. I could see out the corner of my eye that Carlisle winced.

"He gave up." She looked around at the 4 of us. "He didn't stay. He broke his promise to love me forever." Her voice hardened and her eyes turned black. "We don't need him."

It was silent for a few moments as Rose took her seat again after standing in rage. I could what she wanted the 4 of us to- wait! Four? Where was Jasper? I voiced my question to the family and no-one had a clue.

 **Two hours later...**

"Uhh we've been driving for hours! Where is that man?"

"Why do you think you can't see him Alice?" Carlisle asked from the driver's seat.

"I don't know!" I cried. "It's like he's purposely not making decisions. Why is he trying to avoid me so bad?"

"Wait, down there, there he is. With... Khali? What is he doing?" Edward said from beside me.

"I told you so! That little tramp has to put her clutches in every married man she meets." I fairly registered what Rose said as I watch my husband and Khali walk out of a mysterious building. We were up wind so he wouldn't be able to smell us. My heart crumbled as he gave her his leather jacket. I praised the tinted windows as they both walk toward us.

"So you promise you won't say anything to Emmett?" Jasper asked. I didn't have to be an empath to know he was nervous as he shoved his hands in the front pockets of his jeans.

"Of course." She giggles. _What a slut!_ "It'll be our secret. Bear won't ever know."

~YLTH~

My vision was red and hazy. I didn't understand what was so special about this girl! I mean first Emmett and now my Jazzy! I knew that he loved me, he told me every chance he got. But I also knew that Emmett loved Rosalie and he still left her. I was not a conceded person but with our vampire looks there was no human on earth that could compare to me or Rose.

Soft footsteps pounded against the forest floor as Jasper made his way home. "Good" I thought as I made my way down the steps. We were going to talk whether he liked or not. I stood angrily in the doorway as I waited for him. My tiny arms across my chest, I sent all the anger and frustration I felt at him. In a second he was there in front of me and his face looked completely worried. Yeah. I thought. I know all about you and that husband thief!

"Darling? What's got you so upset?" He said in his southern drawl. So he wanted to play innocent? Fine then, I'll play.

"Oh nothing. Other than the fact that you've been blocking me all day! Where were you?" Please don't lie, please don't lie.

"I went to go and talk to Khali." He shrugged his shoulders, he wasn't even going to try and hide it. I changed my mind now. Lie!

"About what? Since when can you not tell me things? We're not supposed to have secrets. Remember?" My eyelashes batted softly against my cheekbones.

"Um... that's kind of hypocritical coming from a psychic. You keep secrets all the time." He chuckled.

"That's because I know the outcome will always be great and that its for everyone's best interest. Me keeping secrets makes people happy, what does yours do?"


	10. Accusations

Emmett POV

My key turning in the lock was the only sound I heard as I headed inside the house. Putting them inside the bowl by the door I grabbed the mail that Khali left there, it didn't look like she went through it at all. Bills, bills, bills, the magazine with Khali's photos from Kim, bills, bills-

My lips slipped into a Cheshire grin as I saw my wife looking into the camera with a goodness to her. Charging toward the stairs, I take them two at a time. As I reached the upper area of the house Baby's heart beat entered my ears. I hurried to the master bedroom and pushed opened the doors with the biggest smile I could manage. But my face dropped quickly at the sight I was greeted with.

Khali laid in the center of our bed curled into a small ball like she was protecting our child. She was dressed in a pale blue, cotton dress with a rifles in the skirt. Black mascara was running down her cheeks, proof that she'd been crying. My dead, unbeating heart lurched at the picture she presented, she looked so alone, sad, like she'd completely given up. On what, I didn't know yet.

"Baby? Baby are you okay?" My voice croaked. Her eyelashes fluttered against her cheeks before she looked up at me.

"Bear?" She asked softly. "Oh Bear, I'm so sorry. So sorry." I watched as she crumbled in front of me before I ran over and gathered her in my arms. She clung to me with tiny fingers that latched onto my suit jacket.

"What Baby? Tell me what happened. Is something wrong with our baby? Please talk to me." I begged, desperate to know how I could help her.

"I'm sorry Emmett, I really am, but I can't take it anymore. I tried putting up with how uncomfortable I felt with them here because they're your family, but not after tonight, not anymore. I don't want them here. At all!"

I felt the anger bubble up in my chest as I let out a vicious snarl. " **What. Did they do?** "

~YLTH~

 **A few hours earlier**

Khali POV

I sighed as I flipped through the book of baby names while I sit at the kitchen counter.

"What about Chris? It's not an odd name and it works for both a girl and a boy." Loud crunching, blending noises come from the blender as Bear makes his smoothie.

"No. Chris is Phil's middle name. I don't want that press whore to have anything to do with our child." He replied, pouring his drink into his to go mug.

"It's been 5 years! Let it go." I roll my eyes, before turning the paper in the book. "And for what reason exactly, do you know Phil's middle name?" I ask with a raised eyebrow, crossing my arms across the book, I lean towards him in false curiosity.

"Did a little back ground check on him after his little stunt is all."

"And what exactly did you find out?" I closed the book and went to the fridge. I was craving chocolate and ketchup for some reason.

"Nothing really, just that he's an ex baseball player and he's married. His wife, Renee Dwyer, is the ex-wife of a police officer, Charles Swan, but not just any ol' officer. The chief! And that they have an 18 year old daughter named Isabella who happens to be dating some kid from the reservation. His name is Jacob Black, soon to be chief of the tribe when his father, Billy Black, steps down. But then again I didn't learn that much... What?" He asked innocently as I looked at him with my head peaked out from behind the fridge door. My fear for his mentality growing by the second.

"Your family jeans aren't that strong...right?"

~YLTH~

 _This whiskey got me feeling pretty, so pardon if I'm impolite. I just really need your ass with me, I'm sorry bout the other night._

"Giselle you need to look apologetic! Not guilty! Apologetic, like your sorry for what you did, but you don't regret it." I yelled from below the stage. Rehearsals were almost over and me and the team were going over the last set and dance before we called it a day.

 _And I know I can be more creative, and come up with poetic lines. But I'm turned up & still saying I love you, is the only thing that's in my mind._

I bit my nail as I watched my dancers jump and move across the stage, I was nervous. This would be my first time just watching the show and not many reporters thought I could choreograph while pregnant. Not that I cared what they think or that I didn't trust my friends but, I just felt strange not being in the mix.

But still, I promised Bear. And I still had tonight to look forward to. It had been 2 weeks since Jasper approached me with his proposal. I couldn't think of a better way for me to start off my 4th trimester. Me and Jasper have been very careful and after tonight all that sneaking around will be worth it.

 _You take me higher! Higher than I've ever been babe! Just come over, let's pour a drink bae, I hope I ain't calling you too late, too late._

 _You light my fire, let's stay up late and smoke oj, I wanna go back to the old way! But I'm drunk and still with a full ashtray, with a little bit too much to say_

I still had to pick up my dress and heels from Clayine, the designer from the photo shoot with Kim. I asked him if he would design something special for tonight but also something simple.

"I am so honored that you would ask me to design something for such a special and precious moment in your life. I won't let you down Cara Mia. I swear it!" Clayine promised. Let's just say a few tears were shed at that lunch, and they weren't mine. I clap my hands together and call everyone to gather around.

"Alright guys, great job today, I've definitely seen some improvements. You keep this up and we're gonna knock that a-hole Dance Company over on 99th street right off the charts. Then everyone will saving their paychecks to come and see us!" I brag causing everyone to clap and hoot aloud. "Don't get too cocky now. I'm looking at you Sean!" I laugh. "Okay I think we've suffered enough for one day guys. Go home, get some rest. But I'll see you all later tonight though, right?"

They all gave their agreements before going off to change and pack.

~YLTH~

I turn and twist in the full-length mirror on the closet door of me and Bear's bedroom. Clayine did an amazing job, the dress fit perfectly, it showed of my growing belly making it more noticeable, while still showing off my curves. And the shoes! Oh my goodness, absolute heaven. They were perfect for my pregnant woman feet, they were so comfortable.

I was clipping my earrings in when I heard the doorbell. I smiled wide and took a deep breath. Here we go.

~YLTH~

It was quiet in the darkness as the headlights of a car pulling in the driveway flashed over the foyer. My heart jumped and my nerves started to shake, I could hear steps on the porch. And then he-knocked? Why would Bear knock on our own door? Getting off the floor behind the table I walk over to open it.

"Oh, Alice, it's you! I thought you were Bear. You scared the mess out me! I'm so glad you could make it." I smiled at her sneer. What was wrong with her? I thought.

"I bet I did." She scoffed. "Scared your husband will find out what a tramp you are?"

"What?" I breathed in disbelief as she walked in making me take steps back while the rest of her family followed. Minus Jasper, he went to go and get the cake. The moonlight from outside shone bright on us, the lights in my house all turned off.

"Oh enough with the sweet little girl act! It's over! I finally figured you out." She whispered. I felt tears rush to my eyes as hers looked at me with so much hate. I tried to ask her what I had done but she wouldn't let me speak. "You just can't help yourself can you? First Emmett and now my Jasper. If you think you can take my husband away from me, then you truly are a stupid bitch. Why on earth would he want such a dirty slut?

"I tried giving you the benefit of doubt but you pushed me way past a point of forgiveness. What of waste of time that was you worthless home wrecker! And don't try and deny it. You two have been sneaking around for weeks now. Why don't you just do everyone a favor and drop dead? Our lives would be so much better." She stressed looking up in prayer.

Tears were running down my face as my heart broke. How could someone say such hurtful things to a person? Why would she think I cheated on Bear with Jasper? The lights turned on behind me while I wrapped my arms around myself. By the shocked looked on the Cullen's faces I could tell that all my friends and family had come out from their hiding places. I'm pretty sure they all heard every word, my eyes let out a few more tears at the thought of it. Sniffing quietly I cleared my throat.

"I didn't cheat on Bear with Jasper. I would cheat on him with anyone. Me and Jasper haven't been sneaking around in the way that you think. We were planning this surprise party for Bear to reveal the gender of our baby. Jasper came to me with the idea. And now it's ruined." My voice cracked. "I'm so sorry that you feel the way you do. I-I-I can't." I gasped as I turned to run up the staircase. I fairly saw Jasper standing in doorway, cake in hand, looking furious.

"Khali! Wait!" Sasha called up after me. I ran into the bedroom and slumped to the floor. My body shook with sobs and I cradled my stomach.

"Oh sweetheart." My mother sighed. Looking through my tears I saw her and Sasha in the door. They both rushed to come and sit next me on the floor against the bed. "Don't you dare listen to a thing she said?" Ma said steely.

"Yeah," Sasha chimed. "You know none of that stuff is true. And so does everyone else downstairs. That whole family is just filled with jealous and insecure people."

"I know that none of it was true. But it still hurt. I thought that they could accept me not only as Emmett's wife but the mother of their grandchild. I just-"

I stopped short when I heard yelling downstairs. Big, fat tears rolled down my face faster as I hear what a mess this night turned out to be.

"You know what just forget it. Sasha do you mind asking everyone to leave? I just can't with that crowd right now." I said turning into my mom's embrace. I felt her hands rub my back soothing me. Sasha murmured a quiet 'okay' before getting up and walking out.

~YLTH~

I sigh as I sit on the sofa, grabbing the throw blanket I bundle up and stare at the fire. My whole body felt toasty warm but the inside felt icy cold. I didn't understand what had happened, where I went wrong. I invited them into our home, made them feel welcome, and helped fix their relationship with Bear. I was nothing but kind and understanding to these people. Even after they not only abandoned him, but stole from him. I mean something has to give.

Could something really be wrong with these people in the head? It just doesn't make sense. They act like Emmett and Rosalie were something way more serious than boyfriend and girlfriend. And they act like she didn't him horribly. Besides it been years since Bear and her saw each other. Way before I even met him! Right?

~YLTH~

" **What. Did they do?** " He snarled. My hands automatically went to his thick curls. Running my fingers through them repeatedly I waited for him to calm down. Once his golden hues returned back to normal I told him everything that happened. I had to keep my fingers glued to his head the whole time. He was so angry, still angry.

I now watched from the center of our bed, surrounded by my pregnancy pillows, as he stormed back and forth across our room. I was starting to get a headache from watching. There was no doubt in my mind that if he was a cartoon steam would be flowing out of his ears.

For a while I just sat and watched him. Until I remembered a question I'd been meaning to ask him.

"Bear? When was the last time you saw Rosalie? Before we got married." He abruptly stopped short like someone knocked the air out of him. My suspicion rose to new heights as I raised an eyebrow at him.

"It was um... some years before... before I met...met you." He muttered. "Why do you ask?"

"It's just seems weird. Why, after all this time, would they think I stole you from her if you haven't been together for years." I stressed watching Bear as he loosened his tie in panic. What are you hiding? I thought. "Don't you think it's a little strange? Everyone time something good happens for us she looks at you like you've betrayed her. Like it hasn't been that long since you two were together."

"What are you trying to say Khali?" He stepped closer with a look that dared me to say what I was thinking. Dare accepted.

"I'm saying were you, or were you not, in relationship with her 5 years ago, before we got married?"

"I can't even believe you just fixed your mouth to ask me that. You think I slept with her?"

"I never said you did. All I'm trying to get you to understand is that it doesn't make since!" I yell, throwing the covers away before standing up. "What you say happened and the way she's feeling does not add up. Why after all this time? After 8 years! Would she feel like you owed her something? Likes you don't deserve to be happy."

He sighed. "Baby. I don't know what you want me to say. I left." He shrugged looking defeated and tired. "I left and never looked back. Not once have I called, text, or even sent an email to make her or any of them feel like I was coming back."

I glanced down at my bump sadly, my hands ran softly around it. "I don't want our child to be born in a negative environment. And from what I've seen, all they bring is negative." Bear sat down on the edge of the bed before pulling me closer by my dress.

"I know and I'm sorry. Soon, and I mean real soon," He stressed, rubbing my belly. "They're goanna be gone and we're goanna have a baby. Then nothing and no one can take our happiness away."

I believed him. Truly I did, but, I still had to ask. "Are you sure there's nothing else that went on between you and her? That you two were only kiddy sweethearts."

"Course I'm sure." He shrugged. "I'll go and talk to them tomorrow. It'll be fine"

~YLTH~

I tossed the baseball back and forth in my hands thoughtfully. Tonight was supposed to be the happiest night of our lives and yet all I can think about is the hurt, pain, and frustration I feel. I can only blame myself, I let them bring me down at my own gender reveal party. To a place in hell where I couldn't find a way out. Looking out across the backyard filled with decorations, food, and gifts I was loaded with so much regret.

I should have told Alice and the rest of her family to leave for accusing me of such horrible things and continued on with my party. But instead I sat there and cried like a 5 year old and asked the people,who loved and supported me, to leave. It was in that moment that I decided something for myself.

I would never be weak again!

To lay down and go along with everything because anything else would be considered rude. Why have I rolled over and played dead for so long? On what day did I decide to just turn my head the other way and say nothing? I was about to become a mother dammit! I didn't want my child to think it was okay to bow down just because someone speak louder than you in room full of people.

I wouldn't allow that to happen. A mother never sits idly by and watches as her child is mistreated. Never watches as her child is voted out! Never remains still as her insides are screaming to be let out and voiced! That is not the example I wanted for my baby. Ever!

I will never be weak again.


	11. Colored Dust

Colored Dust

Emmett POV

My jeep buzzed up the rocky path that led to my fam- my enemy's home. The time where all could be forgiven because we were family had passed. And now it time for me to put on my big boy boxers and handle them like strangers, because at this point that's all they are.

First they come into my home and treat my wife like she's the guest. Then Rosalie blatantly disrespects Khali like she's at fault for what happened between us. And now they not only embarrassed Baby, but had the nerve to accuse her of committing adultery in front of our friends and family. With Jasper of all people. I mean come on there are just some lines you don't cross. Now I'll admit they all have a each and every right to be angry, frustrated, and hurt with me. I completely own that. But to take it out on my wife is ridiculous. Were all very smart men and women, so I know for a fact that they've figured out Khali has no idea about what I am or what I was to Rosalie.

I cut the engine before throwing the car door open and storming up the porch stairs, not even bothering to shut my car door. I hear them all freeze inside the house so I know they know I'm here. Not waiting to be invited in I barrel through the front entrance like a mad man in hell.

"Emmett, son. We weren't expecting you today." Said Carlisle. He came around the corner stepping into the den where I now resided. My arms thrown comfortably across the back of the sofa. I watched through narrowed eyes, my vision red and hazy, as the rest of them trailed in behind the 'gentle doctor'.

"Oh? You mean just like my wife didn't expect to see you all last night?" Alice shifted uncomfortably in corner, my calm demeanor putting her on edge. I purposely didn't decide anything just to mess with her. Esme opened her mouth to speak but I interrupt. "Hysterical." I state.

"She was completely hysterical. She cried all night. **Wouldn't speak for hours!** " I boomed out into the silent room before turning my voice into a soothing manner, like talking to a child. "All because you felt that it was okay to come down on her like she was the ultimate enemy. And for what?" I asked. When no one answered I shook my head in an urging motion.

"Would someone please tell me what the plan was? What was supposed to happen after you spoke to Khali? Alice?"

"I-I don't know. I was just angry and wanted to confront her." She whispered looking pleadingly at Jasper who wouldn't meet her gaze. He stood with his arms against the window seal, looking outside with his other hand in his pocket. "I just wanted to know why."

"And you couldn't ask your husband? From what Khali told me you said that you'd been suspecting those two for weeks." Alice look at me incredulously. "After all he is your husband. The man you supposed to trust with everything you have. In fact if you think about it Khali doesn't owe you a damn thing."

"Your right she doesn't." Rosalie said pushing her way to the front of the group. "But you do. And no matter how many times we tried to address the subject you brushed us off like lint on your suit jacket. So what? Went after her. It got your attention did it not? You have no respect-"

"Respect?"

"Yes respect-"

" **You don't get respect!** " I yelled as I launched myself off the couch. Jasper finally moved coming to stand in between me and her. "You are not my wife. She is! You don't hold me down or have my back. She does! And you damn sure don't get to feel betrayed when you were the one that put yourself in this predicament. **I more than respected you, not only loved you. Now if you're feeling some type of way because you this want life with me again then say that instead of attacking a woman, my woman, who hasn't done shit to you!** "

"She took you away from me!"

"She. Didn't. Know. About. You! I approached her. Not the other way around. I decided to leave, I was the one that lied, be mad at me. Not her!"

It was quiet in den apart from my heavy breathing. Esme shivered in Carlisle's embrace. His body turn her slightly from my view, his eyes assessing me like I was some murderous deranged demon ready to kill anyone who moved. I guess in a way I was. Edward, who had chosen to stay out of the family debacle, pulled Alice who he was closets to him behind him slowly. All that was something I noticed in the back of my mind while my center focus was on the three of us nonmoving statues in the center of the room.

No. I thought. Khali wouldn't want this.

Taking a deep breath I step back and calm myself. This wasn't the way to go about the situation, no matter how much I wanted to shout and show my ass to these people, I couldn't. I was about to become a father for crying out loud, I needed to better my self-control.

"You really do love her." Edward murmured. "The old Emmett wouldn't have thought about that."

"I do love her. With everything I have and that's why I would do anything to make sure she's happy." I said pressing him to understand.

"I do understand that and we will be there and support you two a hundred percent." He stepped forward eagerly. I could feel Jasper fingers wrap around my shoulder in agreement. But that didn't matter at this point.

Khali was starting to get suspicious and asking questions I'd spent years trying to avoid. I was happy that the only thing we argued about was boring business parties and what names were stupid enough to make our kid hate us. We're about to become parents! I needed her and I not to fall apart right now. This world can knock me down, but watch me fight back. I have my faith to keep me pushing all the way to the top. And hopefully one day the Cullens would see what I knew all along.

"No." I whispered. "You won't be."

"Emmett what are saying? Of course-"

"Baby and I want you all gone." I said interrupting Esme. The light that her eyes had taken to faded as quickly as it came. "This isn't healthy. For Khali or the baby. We're not asking to leave the country or even the state. Just stay away from us."

~YLTH~

I found Khali later that night in the backyard, all the decorations from before taken down and in boxes all over the ground. She was tossing a baseball back and forth in her hands with a frown. This is exactly what I wanted to avoid, it physically hurt me to see her so sad. I never meant to hurt anybody with my secrets but the universe had other plans. I could feel it trying to unravel all the things I kept tucked away in a box, locked deep in the cold cellar of my mind. I was walking on very thin ice and any smart person would come clean instead of falling into deep freezing water, but I was an idiotic coward in love who was afraid that his wife would leave him if she ever found out the truth.

I took a step forward. "Baby?" She looked up at me and smiled with sad eyes. "Its done. They're not coming back here." Walking the rest of the way to her I sat down a few feet away. Tears flowed out of her eyes like a waterfall so suddenly I didn't know how to react. "Baby? What's wrong?"

"I never meant for you to have to choose between your family and me. That's not how families are supposed to be." She whispered broken. I smiled sadly at her.

"Baby. They haven't been my family for a long time. The whole time that we were together it was forced. I've changed so much that they don't know me anymore. I'm not the same son and brother they knew so long ago. But you, you are my family. You and our child. Even if I had kept in touch with them over the years and this happened, I would still choose you every time." I said getting closer to her and wiping the tears away. "Even if you do snort like a pig when you laugh." I joked. She shoved me softly and let out a small giggle.

"I do not." She sniffed. "You're the one that growls and purrs in his sleep."

"Stop pretending like you don't love it." I whispered seductively in her ear. She sighed wrapping her arms around my neck. The baseball resting below my hair line. Grabbing it from her I roll it between my fingers. It smelled different from any other baseball I'd ever played with. "What are you doing with this?"

"Oh. Jasper told me that you all used to play baseball a lot. So he went and had pink or blue dust put inside so we could find out the gender of our baby in front of everyone. I throw and you bat.

"I didn't go with him when he did it. I wanted to find out at the same time as you."

"So what are we waiting for?" I boomed, making her jump. She rolled her eyes at my enthusiasm but smiled none the less. I quickly helped her to her feet and ran over to the patio door where the baseball bat rested. "Ready?" I called from across the yard. She nodded carefully while biting her lip. I started to count and she followed.

"One."

"Two." She whispered.

"Three!" We screamed as she tossed the ball. My eyes stayed on the flying object as the tip of the bat connected making the circular sphere explode.

Dust flew across the wind as everything else seemed to slow down. I heard Baby catch her breath as my mind finally processed the color of dust in the air.

~YLTH~

 _The wheels are spinning in my head, I'm stumbling with every step, I feel that beating in my chest, can you hear it?_

Everything seemed to slow down as me and Khali walked through the building doors of McCarthy Inc. Everyone stared and paparazzi snapped away with pictures like there was no tomorrow, though I couldn't blame them. Baby and I looked good.

 _The words are tangled up inside, emotions trapped within my mind, do I show my heart or do I hide, can you see it?_

I wore a Clayine original. Its soft silk like material felt good against my marble skin. The burgundy red tie standing out proudly against my black suit. The uncomfortable alluring looks I got from the man who made the suit was definitely worth it. Khali also had an original, it was a Modest Cap Sleeve Gold Beaded Long Elegant Burgundy Red Evening Gown. Her hair was pulled up in a lace braided bun. And instead of foregoing her glasses the stood proudly above hed freckled nose.

 _Am I crazy or maybe, this might be something real. Under the surface and outside the logic, do you feel what I feel?_

I was on cloud 9. I'd just found out that I was goanna be a father and my wife was extremely happy. You know the saying, 'happy wife, and happy life.' After I told her that the Cullen family was gone for good she had nothing else to worry or stress about. After all the drama and trouble they caused it was nice to have things back to where it was before they came along. And all of this leading up to Khali big premier for her dancers and me hosting this big dinner party at the Secundaria Río for all my new business partners two days before. It was just such a mess.

Tonight was different though, Baby and I had been awarded for the couple of the year. It was about the couple who supported their lover the most and also achieved so many goals together in the year.

 _There's something bout the two of us, there's no denying, there's no denying. I'm hypnoticd its such a rush, don't wanna hide it, don't wanna hide it. Each breath I'm trynna keep me cool, each step I don't know what to do. Are there consequences in the truth?_

 _If you only knew._

 _Oh, oh._

 _Oh, oh, oh._

"I'm so happy were here Bear!" Khali gushed. "It feels so surreal."

"Believe it Baby. We're at the top." I state.

"Mr. and Mrs. McCarthy! A photo please."

"Emmett how does it feel to be nominated for the world's greatest couple?"

"It feels amazing. Me and khali are so appreciative of all those who voted for us." I said to the flashy cameras in front of me.

Baby and I stopped at the red carpet with all the reporters for press reasons. They asked her and I more questions before we apologized saying we had to go inside to take our seats.

 **Short, I know but you have been asking for it so here it is.**

 **Kisses to all!**


	12. Tell The Truth

Tell The Truth

Khali POV

"Good morning Mrs. McCarthy. How are you this afternoon?"

"I'm fine thank you. Is Mr. McCarthy busy at the moment?" I asked.

John, Bear's assistant, quickly answered 'no' before shoving me into his office. I gave John a quiet thank you as he was leaving back to his desk. Sighing I took of my coat and threw it across the plush cashmere sofa in Bear's office. I bought it a year ago after seeing how dull his office looked.

"No. I want it done tonight or you and your pig greedy uncle can find some other company to munch off of." I followed the sound of Emmett's frustrated voice.

"Of course Mr. McCarthy. I completely understand, that's a brilliant idea can't believe I didn't think of it myself." Came the shaky voice of Sam. Sam was a partner of McCarthy Inc. He was actually a pretty smart guy with a good future, it was just his uncle that kept him from reaching his full potential.

The man had a gambling problem like no other, and he didn't give a damn about anyone but himself. I'd met him a couple of times to many at Bear's business parties. But he was still Sam's uncle and I could appreciate his need stand by his family.

That thought alone brought me back to the Cullens, we hadn't heard from them since the failed gender party. I guess Bear laid the law down sufficiently enough so that they wouldn't come back. Although I wouldn't mind Jasper so much, I could tell Bear missed him lots, though they did still talk on the phone.

"Sam if I wanted someone to kiss my ass I'd pay you. I'll call you later and hope that you have that account money back to what its supposed to be." Emmett didn't wait for a response before slamming the receiver on the hook. He sighed and rolled his neck before looking up and smiling at me. The angry demanding boss gone, replaced with my gentle Bear.

I shook my head walking up the few steps that led to his massive desk, my heels clicking against the wooden floor. "Why is every time I visit your yelling at Sam and his uncle."

"Because they're always doing something wrong." He sighed. Both his arms wrapped around my waist as I stepped in front of him. "It seems Paul felt the need to feed his gambling problem again."

"Oh God." I muttered.

"And he used the money from the Malone family." Bear stressed letting his head fall against my chest. I spluttered using my hands to lift his head.

"The Mafia Malone?"

"The Mafia Malone." He whispered. "But don't worry I put it all back from our personal account. I just told Sam that it was still empty so he could see how serious his uncles addiction was becoming."

I nodded my head thoughtfully. "That's good. Now he'll get some help."

"He will," Bear agreed. "but I don't think that's why you stopped by. What'sp?"

Emmett walked around his desk with my hand in his before sinking down in his chair and pulling me in his lap.

"Well..." I started. "I was eating lunch with Sasha and guess who decided to kick?" I whispered looking down at my growing tummy. Bear was stroking it unconsciously before his hand froze.

And as if sensing daddy's distress, the kicking started again. I squealed in delight and grabbed Bear's hand to lay it on the top left of my stomach, the cotton fabric dress doing nothing to block his cool fingers.

Bear's head snapped up to me in a way that would've surely given me head rush. Awe covered his features like a tidal wave and I couldn't help but wrap my arms around his neck in a big hug.

"That's amazing." He whispered. "Is-is it normal for that to happen? How do know somethings not wrong? Should we call someone? Or a doctor."

I giggled. "No Bear. Calm down." I soothe.

"Are sure? What about John? **John!** " He shouted. I was in a fit of giggles when I saw John's face when he burst threw the door in panic.

I couldn't even stop laughing long enough tell John his service was not needed. But when I did stop laughing and explained what happened he started to laugh too.

"I was just trying to tell my goofy husband that kicking is perfectly normal. It means the baby is fully grown."

Bear's stomach shook with laughter, a child would've surely mistaken him for Santa Claus. "Well that's great! So that means it time for you to got to the hospital? Did you water break?"

"No Bear. Gosh do you pay attention to anything I say? We still have four months to go."

"But that's so long." He complained. _Annndd now he's doing puppy dog eyes._

"Its not like I can rush this thing up Em." Before he could reply we both felt another round of kicks which caused me to jump the same way I did at lunch with Sasha.

"Alright you two need to stop double teaming me." I muttered annoyed. Emmett's laughter shook my being with mirth.

"I gotta call Jasper!" He exclaimed when the little nudge stopped. After quickly placing me in the chair and making sure I was comfortable, he rushed off to the other room to call his brother.

"Is this what you have to deal with everyday?" I asked John who watched his boss run off amused.

"Yep. I only deal with it cause I know he goes to you at the end of the day. He's your bedtime problem." He chuckled while I joined in with my wind chime giggles. "No wonder he divorced his ex-wife for you."

"Yeah I know-wait, what?"

~YLTH~

 _Tell the truth, tell the truth, tell the truth._

 _Everyone has a closet, in the night they wear disguise. In the dark they hide from the truth. In the end they lie to you._

"Baby? Khali, listen, can we just talk?" Emmett asked from behind me. I ignored him shoving dishes in the sink roughly. How dare he?

"Baby listen all I wanna say is-"

"What? What? What Emmett? What!" I screamed throwing a plate towards the wall where it broke and fell to the floor. I couldn't take it anymore. "What do you want?"

 _One day the skeletons are gonna come out, one day the elephant in the room will make a sound. Watch out for lions and the tigers and bears, its bout to hit the fan, you better beware._

 _Tell the truth, tell the truth, tell the truth, tell the truth._

"I just wanna talk-"

"Oh know you wanna talk to me." I say sarcasticly.

"Listen Baby, you know me." He whispered.

" **No I don't know you!** I know the Bear that told me everything. But you," I shrugged. "I have no idea who you are."

"Khali listen."

"If I hadn't gone to your office, if I hadn't spoken to John would you'd even told me about this?"

"What are you crazy? Of course I would've told you!" He shouted.

I nodded my head in fake agreement. "Yeah, yeah. Like you told me about your family? Or what about the marriage, yes you told me about you being married to this women. **What haven't you told me Emmett?** "

"Baby." He sighed

"Cause all I'm hearing are things you haven't told me!"

 _Tell your wife, you lied, for no reason. They point fingers and bite the hands that feed them. Couple load, for they no now what they do, swear to God they're no better than you._

"Okay you right I should've told you." He pleaded.

"You should have. Why didn't you?" I whirled around to face him.

"I didn't think it was big deal and then how do I say this to you without looking..."

"Guilty? **Guilty.** I'm your **wife** Emmett, your supposed to trust me. **You Let This Happen.** "

"What you think I encouraged? You think I wanted her here again?"

"Oh don't give me that innocent bullshit! I was there before we were together, I saw you. I saw how you played your games and you played all those girls but you **never** did that to me. Until now."

 _One day the skeletons are gonna come out, one day the elephant in the room will make a sound. Look out for lions and the tigers and bears. Its bout to hit the fan, you better beware._

"What is this? Is this about the baby? Are you not ready or-"

"Gosh. It is not like that Khali!" He stressed gripping his hair and taking a step away from the counter that separated us. "This women is the past!" He yelled trying to get my attention back on him as I stared unseeingly at the table.

"Do I ever I ask you for anything? I never ask you for anything! **All I ever asked you was to be honest with me!** "

" **I told you the truth!** "

"No you did not!"

"Yes I did"

"No you didn't." I whispered. Silent tears rolled down my face.

"Khali I told you the truth." He cooed.

"No." I choked. "You lied. We made a vow on are wedding day, that we would tell each other everything. No matter how ugly or uncomfortable it might be. I specifically asked you were you two anything other than high school sweethearts and what did you tell me?" I tilted my head. "You said 'no'."

"I know." He sighed and rubbed his face.

"I don't know what to believe right now. I think I need to be alone." I whispered and walked away from him.

"I think I need to be alone Emmett." I said more forcefully as he reached for me.

"Hey. Hey. No, listen to me." It was quiet in the kitchen apart from our heavy breathing.

 _Our kitchen._ I thought. The kitchen that was the home we built together. The home we were gonna raise our child in. _No!_ My mind shouted. I didn't want him here to ruin all the good things about this place. It was the only thing I had left.

" **Get out of my house!** " I screamed.

" **This is crazy Khali! Can't you see what's happening?** " His big fist hit the counter causing it to crash to the floor broken.

"Get out of my house."

 _Tell the truth, tell the truth, tell the truth, tell the truth. The closest people to you you can't trust. Your family hurts you more than your friend does. There ain't nowhere to hide, nowhere to go. You better watch the gun that's to damn close._

 _Tell the truth, tell the truth, tell the truth._

 _Tell the truth._

 _"_ Nothing happened with this-. _Okay._ " He laughed. I couldn't look at him. " **You just tell me what you want me to do and that what I'll do. Huh?** "

"Well first I suggest you pack your tooth brush. Then I want you to get your socks, your underwear, your shaving kit, your profilex if you think you need it, and get your ass out of my house!"

" **And go where Khali?** "

" **To hell!** " I shout. "But until that day I suggest maybe The Four Seasons." Spinning out of the kitchen I turn upstairs feed up with the conversation and him.

" **Khali!** " He roared.

~YLTH~

I sighed and rolled over to the center of the bed. It was warm. _Too warm!_ My mind snapped at me. _Go down there and talk to him!_

I wouldn't budge though. No matter how much I wanted to. Bear never left like I asked-demanded him to. I could still hear him breaking things in an uproar from upstairs in our bedroom. The fight had been three hours ago but his rage was still going strong. But I couldn't face him, not after everything that I learned.

They were married, the most sacred thing that I prided myself on was taken from me so suddenly. When John spewed out those words my whole life changed. And when Emmett returned back into his office I could see that he knew something was wrong.

"Ex-wife?" I whispered in disbelief. It was like he needed no further explanation.

I stared at the man I planned my whole life out with. His face betraying every emotion I felt but didn't let show. Was it possible to feel so hopelessly broken, yet incredibly pissed at the same time. I couldn't believe the words that fell out John's mouth.

It's like my body was rejecting the words. That or I was to stubborn to accept them as truth. But by the look on his face I knew they weren't false.

I couldn't believe it.

My husband of 5 years was...

Married!

Three hours turned into five and I still couldn't sleep. Emmett, though he still hadn't left, stopped his one man destruction on our house and chose to sit outside our bedroom door calling my name. I knew that he knew I wasn't sleep but I still chose to be oblivious.

I was embarrassed, hurt, angry, and defeated all at the same time. But most of all I was numb. How on earth do we move on from this? I wasn't going to leave him, call me stupid but I loved Bear too much. But even so it would take whole lot more than love to fix this.

 _Oh yeah, he was gonna be in the dog house for a couple of months._

~YLTH~

 _ **So yeah its short but something new. I also changed the summary a little bit. I got the argument from the movie 'Obsessed' with Beyoncé in it. It really inspired me.**_

 _ **I'll update soon.**_

 _ **Kisses to all!**_

 _ **(Also I'm going to put up a list of all the songs I have used in this book for disclaimer reasons.)**_


	13. Story Soundtrack

Chapter 3:

Freedom-Beyoncé ft Kendrick Lamar

Chapter6:

New World Coming- Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children

Chapter9&10:

On Purpose- Sabrina Carpenter

Chapter11:

Higher- Rhianna

Chapter12:

If You Only Knew- Jade Alleyne

Chapter13:

Tell The Truth- Jussie Smollett

So here is the playlist for "You Let This Happen" I hope you all will enjoy and be touched by the music as you read the chapters. I also have decided that I will be going back through all the chapters and reposting them because of some small errors I've made. Please if any of you know a free beta let me know. I also have seen some rude and asinine comments in the reviews please if you don't like the way I write my book I'm sorry and hope you find someone to write to you preference. You would think that after you didn't like a few chapters you would just quit the book all together instead of waiting till I post a new chapter just to bash it and try and to knock me down. But I digress and will not let that ruin my fun.

Also I will not be on here every day so if you have questions that you want answered immediately please private message me on my social media. (there's a picture of me at the top for wattpad users. for fanfiction. net users my profile picture is me as well.)

Instagram: iiamayana

Twitter: iiamayanaa

SnapChat: iiamayana

Kik: ayana_stephens

That is all for now I love you guys. Please review!

Kisses to all😘


	14. Karma's A Bitch

Rosalie POV

I was surrounded by his heat, enveloped in the heavy musk that radiated from his skin. He drove into me hard and fast bring his hand back down to grip my hips, a choking cry escaped his lips. The feral sound pushed me over the edge and I came hard, spurting thick, white cum on the sheets beneath us.

He followed close behind, his fingers digging into my waist and his hips jerking erratically as he spilled inside of me. He fell heavily on top of me, his chest heaving as he gasped for breath.

"So good." He whispered as he began to soften inside me. "So good."

Jasper grunted as he eased out of me, my lady parts tingling at his absence. He sighed and flopped down next to me on the bed.

"Do you think she saw?" I whispered.

"Don't know. Don't care." He said in his southern drawl before rising and putting his boxers back on. He went about picking the rest of his clothes up before exiting the room. I raised the silk sheets to my mouth and sighed. _What the hell did I just do?_

~YLTH~

Heels sounded around the kitchen as Esme walked back and forth from the oven, to the counter, to the fridge just to repeat the cycle over again. The cooking area stinking of human food for another charity event that Esme just had to be apart of. She'd asked me for help but 15 minutes in and I'd already had enough of the smell. I only tolerated being in the same room because of the elk blood under my nose in a clear wine glass. It was still hot from where I heated it up a few moments prior.

That and the presence that Esme brought with her everywhere she moved, it was soothing in a way. Everyone had returned from hunting 2 hours ago, more than enough time to air out the scent of sex that transpired between Jasper and myself. My stomach felt squishy, I'd slept with my best friend's husband. I was no better than Khali. In fact I was worse since I knew he was a married man from the beginning.

Said man was nowhere inside the house. He'd left the moment Alice stepped over the threshold, which in turn made Alice rush upstairs with speed on a vampire could possess, and cry till she was literally cried out. I was glad in a way, this gave me more time to think about how to act in front of her and the family. Jasper hadn't been in the house much after Emmett last stopped by and when he was here it was to take a shower and leave again. Only this time he was postponed in his departure therefore causing Alice to see him.

But he was gone now leaving me to face the massacre all on my own. My thoughts were all jumbled up so bad even Edward wouldn't understand, besides, he was to busy on his piano to pay attention to anyone else. Not that my mind was a place he tended to be now a days. The only thing I ever thought about recently was Emmett and Khali, about how much I hated the two.

But now I couldn't even look at Khali the way I used to because I was no better than her. Alice is my best friend and how do I repay her for all the nights she comforted me? I sleep with her husband. And instead of returning the same shoulder she gave me all these passing years I chose to hide downstairs like a coward. I could never face her again, I was completely and utterly confused.

Karma's a bitch!

Khali POV

Tears streamed down my face and white wine slipped down my throat as I gazed over the rim of the cup at the T.V. Bringing the wine glass to rest in my lap I continued to watch Bear's and I wedding video.

We were so happy and in love. I was happy and in love, unlike Bear who was low down bastard filled to the brim with secrets and lies. _Yeah_. I thought. That's what filled that tuxedo instead of heavy, big, sexy muscles.

I shook my head lazily to get rid of the dream. My finger nails tapped loudly against my wine glass as my frustration moved up to new heights. I hate this, not being able to see him all day or night was beginning to take its toll on me and that wasn't good for the baby.

I couldn't just sit here and swallow all these emotions either. It was time for answers. Picking up my phone and going though my contacts I selected the number of the last place I wanted to call. Hearing the phone ring was was like waiting for Satan himself to come and get me for whatever sins I committed.

"Hello?"

"Hey." I whispered. "Can we talk?"

(Alert: It is absolutely mandatory that you listen to the song 'Angel of Mine' by Monica when reading the rest of this chapter!)

~YLTH~

 _When I first saw you I already knew, there was something inside of you._

 _Something I thought that I would never find, Angel of mine._

 _I look at you looking at me, now I know why they say the best things are free._

 _Gonna love you boy you are so fine, Angel of mine._

 _How you changed my world you'll never know, I'm different now you help me grow._

 ** _His massive arms wrapped around my tiny frame, supporting all weight with ease. His nose nudge mine like it was a natural response. "God I missed you." He whispered._**

 ** _"I missed you too," I confessed. "so much. I thought you forgot I was coming and left."_**

 ** _"Never." He swore. "I would've waited all night if I had to."_**

 _You came into my life sent from above, when I lost the hope, you showed me love. I'm checking for you boy you're right on time._

 _Angel of mine._

 _ **"You were amazing! I've never seen anything so strong and fierce before." He praised.**_

 ** _Grinning up at him I replied. "Really? You think?" Not really noticing all the cameras flashing. Smoothing out his jacket I straighten his tie._**

 ** _"I'm so proud of you. Goodness I can't even. And you look..." he shuttered. Looking down at my dress, his eyes darkened and his voice took on a husky growl. "You wanna get out of hear?"_**

 _ **Feeling tingles down in my lady parts, I nod slowly. "Lets go." I whispered.**_

 _Nothing means more to me than what we share, no one in this whole world could ever compare. That's why the way you move is still on my mind._

 _Angel of mine._

 ** _"Promise me that if I mess up, you'll be patient with me. That you'll never leave me." Hearing his voice crack like it did, tore at my heart._**

 ** _Running my hands up his shoulder, and into his hair, I stared into his eyes._**

 _ **"Where else am I gonna go?" I whispered.**_

 _What you mean to me you'll never know, deep inside I need to show._

 _You came into my life sent from above(sent from above)._

 _When I lost the hope you showed me love. I'm checking for you boy you're right on time._

 _Angel of mine._

 ** _Turning around I wrapped my arms around his neck. "This is gonna be our home." I gushed._**

 ** _His big bear hands came up around my back. He kissed me softly, I let out a sigh when his nose bumped against mine. "I love you." He muttered._**

 ** _"I love you too. You're my best friend."_**

 _I never knew I could feel these moments, as if they were new. Every breath that I take, the love that we make, I only share it with you._

 ** _"Hey." He caught my chin, as I stood up between his legs. "No one's coming in here. I'm not going to let anything happen to you, okay?"_**

 ** _Nodding my head, I leaned in to kiss him. "I love you Bear."_**

 ** _"I love you, too Baby. Forever."_**

 _When I first saw you I already knew, there was something inside of you._

 _Something I thought that I would never find._

 _Angel of mine._

 ** _"I love you." He whispered against my lips._**

 ** _"I love you more."_**

 ** _He chuckled. "Not possible." Before dipping down to kiss me._**

 _You came into my life, sent from above, when I lost the hope boy you showed my love._

 ** _"Stop it, okay? So what if they're crazy pretty, its about what's on the inside, that's all Emmett cares about. And besides, you got the ring, not her. You got the house, not her. And most important, you got the guy. So she can go and stuff her bra with fake boobs for all I care. Because know that she, and any other girl, would love to have your life, honey."_**

 _I'm checking for you but boy you're right on time._

 _Angel of mine.(oh mine.)_

 _How you changed my world you'll never know. I'm different now, you help me grow!_

 ** _"Are you sure there's nothing else that went on between you and her? That you two were only kiddy sweethearts."_**

 ** _"Course I'm sure." He shrugged. "I'll go and talk to them tomorrow. It'll be fine"_**

 _I look at you looking at me, now I know why they say the best things are free._

 _Checking for you boy you're right on time._

 _Angel of mine._

 ** _"No." I whispered. "But you can buy me an large shake with whipped cream." I said as a big toothy grin took over his face._**

 ** _"Emmett McCarthy." He spoke quietly._**

 ** _"Khali Rider." I said softly._**

~YLTH~

 **(Very important! Read below!***'?;'?)**

 **Hey guys I'm so happy about the reviews I got and support and love from my fans. Also some helpful criticism that would help me as a better writer. Here are some responses to a few of my reviewers.**

 ** _Jessa76: Thank you for have support and love. You have been here from the very beginning and I thank you so much! You are absolutely right Emmett does need to tell Khali about everything, and he will in due time._**

 ** _ThePerfectionist: It is possible for a pregnant woman to drink wine and not hurt the child. Trust me I searched this before writing it down. Though I do not encourage women to go out and drink while pregnant it can at sometimes be dangerous if not consulted with a doctor._**

 ** _Kat: Its been brought to my attention that you have very negative feelings about me and my book and that is okay but please refrain from calling me names and outright being a bully. It isn't appreciated._**

 **Also Khali's name is pronounced Cal-Lee.**

 **Well that's all you guys I love you and can't wait to share more of my story with you.**

 **Kisses to all!**


	15. Never Let You Go

**Emmett POV**

 **April Passes**

 _Wednesday 7, May 2016_

Walking towards the door of the doctors office I wondered for the first time since my wedding day was it possible for vampire to throw up. Khali had finally called and invited me down for a doctors appointment and of course I jumped at the chance to see my wife again.

Staying away from her was like being in a room full of overly active humans a day after waking up from the change. I missed seeing her waddle around the house pregnant with my child. And I missed talking to her tummy right before we went to sleep.

I couldn't let something that could have been easily avoided tear us apart. Our love was to strong for this to be the end. I hoped Baby inviting me down here was her way of saying that she wasn't giving up either.

"Hi. Do you have an appointment or are you here to schedule one?"

I chose to ignore the way the red head shoved her chest in my direction through the tiny glass window space and quietly said that I had an appointment.

"Name?" She asked wrapping her hair around in her finger in a way that made her look she had a serious lice problem.

"McCarthy." I state looking around the small room filled with uncomfortable plastic chairs and little toys for the toddlers to play with.

"Oh yes. We have an appointment scheldue for you. How nice of you to come here and support your sister and stuff."

"She's not my sisters she's my **wife**." I growl out making the Secretary lean back in her chair and shrink in fright.

"And I would deeply appreciate it if you would be so kind and stop shoving those plastic cones you call breast in my face. In fact the only thing I'd like for you to do is let me know when the doctor is ready to see us or is that to much of challenge for you?" I snarled out, it had been to long since I'd seen Baby and this insignificant human was putting a damp on my good mood.

Even though I hadn't been in good moods since everything went down with my wife. It seemed like every little thing set me off nowadays. And I was a little ashamed to say that John was the one who suffered from my bad mood the most.

I'd always promised that whenever I would go to work I would carry on like nothing was wrong. That I couldn't fault John on my fuck up of being a liar and that he didn't realize what he'd done. But it was like seeing him made something inside me snap.

I almost lost my wife that night and all because he decided to stuff his nose in places it shouldn't have been.

Yes everyone at the company knew about Rose. She had stopped by a few times whenever her and Alice were in New York for fashion week. I just assumed that it was an unspoken rule to not bring up the ex-wife in front of the new wife.

~YLTH~

"Bear?" My head snapped up so fast I surely would've broken it had I been human. My hands dropped from my face as I stood out of the tiny chair placed in the waiting area. She looked so beautiful it hurt. She wore a yellow cotton dress with blue flowers on it.

Her stomach stood out proudly at 7 months and her skin looked amazing as it bathed in her pregnancy glow. And I felt myself let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding when I saw her wedding ring and band still placed on her hand.

"Baby." I breathed. Closing the distance between us and sweeping her in my arms if felt like I was complete again. I couldn't help it. She'd been standing to far away and it had been to long since I last held her.

 _She's just as soft as before._ I thought. _And she smells the same way_.

Her hands slowly came up and wrapped around my middle and she took a deep breath that sounded like she been holding forever. I could see in the way her shoulders relaxed and her heart fluttered that she'd been feeling the pull between us as well.

"How have you been?" I whispered against her hair.

"Good." She said. "You?" I pulled back and looked her deep in the eyes conveying the longing and hopelessness I felt.

"I don't think you want to know." My chest tightened when I saw the guilt that flashed through her sea eyes.

 _No Baby, this is my fault._

"How's my nudger?" I asked changing the conversation to something more positive. My hand moved up from her waist to rest on her stomach.

"Fussy. Won't stop kicking and wanting play when I'm sleeping. Or trying to sleep." She laughed but it sounded broken.

Looking up from her belly I stared in to her eyes and smiled.

"Just like daddy I suppose."

~YLTH~

"Alright Mrs. McCarthy if you just lift up your dress we could get started." I helped Baby pull up her dress while using the a blanket to cover her nude legs and underwear and sit back against the head rest.

"Are you comfortable? We could get a pillow if your neck hurts sweetheart." I muttered to Khali because I knew how she gets embarrassed when I fuss over her in front of people. Blood flooded her cheeks and she glanced shyly at the doctor who had his back turned.

"I'm fine Bear. Stop worrying." She pleaded bring her hand up to grip my hair and scratch her fingers through my scalp.

I purred and bumped my nose with hers, I missed this. She giggles and shakes her head at me, I felt my dimples pop up when I grinned at her.

"I think we're ready to get started." The doctor said smiling at us, his name was Christopher Smith and he was and older fella with a smile that made you feel warm and welcome.

When Khali and I decided to cut ties with the Cullens that also meant not having Carlisle as our doctor anymore. But the minute we met doctor Smith it was a done deal.

After a few more minutes of me fussing over Khali and doctor Smith laughing quietly to not upset Baby while he put on that cold gel stuff that made her shiver. He pulled out the wand stick before pressing it at the very bottom of Baby's stomach.

"Alright." He sighed. "Here we go."

 _Boom, boom, boom, boom, boom._

"There's the heart beat, strong and steady."

Baby gripped my hand tightly and smiled up at me real big before turning back towards the screen.

~YLTH~

"So you know my birthday is in a couple of months." I whispered to Baby as we walked to her Mercedes.

"Yeah I know. Happy Birthday." She nodded.

"Come on Khali, you gonna make me spend my birthday alone?" I asked as she sat down inside her car and put her keys in the ignition.

Sighing softly, she looked up at me. "Bear... Please, don't."

My hand wrapped around the top of the door when she went to close it. Her eyebrow raised up at me while her eyes stared as if to say, _You really wanna do this?_

 _Yeah Baby, I do._

"Move your hand Emmett." She smirked. I lift my hand slowly before putting it back down when she had it half way closed. "Come to dinner with me."

"That didn't sound like a question." She quipped.

"It wasn't." I responded just as fast. Her eyes flashed with lust and her arousal stained the air. My eyes turned black and I growled deep in my chest.

Her breathing got heavier and her chest raised and fell taunting me in the most sinful way. "I forgot how demanding and. . . Dominant you could be." She breathed. I grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the car before closing the door.

"Do you miss that?" I whispered in her ear before shoving erection against her. She moaned and her head rolled back against the hood of the car. I chuckled darkly. "What was that Baby?"

"Its the baby," she said breathless. "the hormones and everything."

I snarled and attack her neck profusely and I could smell her juices flowing right out of her. "How long has it been Baby? Mmhm? Do you touch yourself since I'm not there to give my cock? How long has it been since you've been properly fucked?"

I thrust my hips roughly against her. She moaned again but louder this time and after it was like she remembered where she was and I could tell she was getting ready to stop.

"No Baby. You need this, I can see how stressed you are and we both you don't always like to be in control. Let me be there for you."

 **(Warning: There will be strong sexual content below. Please if you are not comfortable please skip over until you see another note like this in bold lettering.)**

~YLTH~

Her hot little mouth was moving all over my exposed skin. I felt like I was drowning in the sensations from soft lips, wet tongue, sharp little teeth, and God, the heat. I just held her close and closed my eyes so that I could focus on the feel of her kisses, my hands stroking up and down the length of her spine. Her fingers fumbled at the button of my jeans, but her mouth never stopped. The sound of her pounding heartbeat thunderd in my ears; I could feel it in her hands at my waist line. I was sure we were both going to burst into flames if she didn't calm down, slow down, breath.

"Khali," I groaned, my hand closing over hers to stop her. "Baby, slow down a second. We've got awhile."

She didn't slow down; instead, she stretched her body against me so she could match my lips and tugged my lower lip into the heat of her mouth. I couldn't help the groan that rumbled through my chest, not that she seemed to mind. She just pressed even closer, a soft moan escaping from between her perfect lips. She was going to kill me.

"Khali, come on," I urged, my voice low, trying to calm her down.

Her mouth had moved from mine, placing those burning hot kisses all along my jaw. I heard her giggle softly before she opened her mouth on my neck.

Her mouth was hot, so hot, sucking softly on the skin she trapped between her teeth.

The feeling radiated straight for my cock. This time the noise that came from me sounded like a snarl, and usually I would wonder if I scared Khali, but I wasn't clear headed anymore. I tore through what remained of my clothes and then freed Baby from her dress.

 **(Alright its safe to read!)**

~YLTH~

Her breathing was soft and steady, it soothed me like nothing else on this planet. My beast was finally at peace, no more constant pacing back and forth across the floor looking for a weak spot among the cage I had struggled to keep him in. No more roaring and rattled fits of anger and desperation to rip apart the one who caused our mate to be so far away from our touch.

My beast was at peace. It was content that Baby was back in my arms and that our unborn child was safe. It would happily just lay there and watch over them both, only letting out occasional purrs and growls of satisfaction. I didn't know what this meant for me and Khali but I wouldn't let my hope die out because of my insecurities.

"Bear." She whispers in her sleep before moving closer. I growl and pull her closer.

"I'm right here Baby." I muttered in her hair.

~YLTH~

 **2 Months Later**

"Look at her go." I whispered to Sasha. Khali glared at me from over her burger, or what was left of it, I'd never seen a human eat that fast. I was starting to get worried that she would choke.

We were all outside on the back deck where all our friends and family had gathered for my birthday. My birthday had been 2 weeks ago and it was decided that me and Baby wouldn't go out to dinner since we both knew it would end up with our clothes off before the main course arrived.

Khali was all about taking things slow. I grumbled but agreed in the end, if it made her happy then I'd suffer in silence.

"Its the baby. Are calling me fat?" She accused. I smiled at her horrified expression and plucked her up from her chair that was placed next to mine with ease.

She glowered at my arms that flexed my muscles. I heard her whisper, 'Stupid Hulk.' under her breath.

"Baby, I wasn't calling you fat. I've just never seen someone eat that fast before is all. You know that I could never think your fat. I thought I proved just how much I loved your pregnant body the other night."

My voice was low and raw with lust. I could see the way her chest took in quicker breaths and when her tongue swept out to wet her lips I just about died.

"And that's my cue." Sasha whispered awkwardly. I laughed loudly and watched her walk away over to John. There seemed to be something going on there. I turned to ask Khali if she noticed when I felt it.

Warm sticky water flowed all over my leg. I looked down frozen and hoped to whatever spirits up there that Baby had just pissed and that she couldn't make to the bathroom in time.

"Oh my God." She whispers quietly.

I looked up at her silently begging to tell me that this was really happening. That this wasn't a dream. Her blue eyes stared back at me horrified but hopeful. I couldn't help the laughter that bubbles out of my mouth.

"My water just broke." She screamed, making everyone in our yard freeze.

~YLTH~

"Alright Mrs. McCarthy I want you push okay?"

"No!" Baby cried before throwing her head back in pain.

"Baby. Baby listen me, you gotta push." I whispered in her ear while pushing her hair back from her sweaty face.

"Bear it hurts." She whimpered. Her hand gripped mine and for a second I got distracted buy her wedding ring. Her fingers gripped my hand in a deadly vice and I saw how my wedding band laid next to hers.

"You got this. I believe in you and think about how worth this pain is."

 _Sitting on the stairs, your on your way, got something to tell you I just wanna say._

"I hate you!" She screamed.

"Me? Why do you hate me?"

"You did this to me!" She cried.

"Nuh uh." I said childishly

 _What's the fare and farewell? Show me the good and goodbye. Your heart is set you got no regrets, you got that look in your eye_.

I have to say that I feel a little bad for doctor Smith, I mean if I was on the reviving end of the threats Khali threw his way if he didn't hurry up and get the baby out, I would have coward away. But he just smiled and reassured her that he was doing the best he could.

"Just breath sweetheart. In and out."

"Emmett **shut up**!"

 _Go see what you need to see, I know your out there missing me. Yeah, go do what you need to do, gonna watch your dreams all come true. And I'll be right here missing you._

"Okay on three. One. Two. Three!"

"Ahhhhhhh!"

"Oh that looks painful." I state.

" **Ya think**!" Baby shouts at me.

"Your crowning, I see the head." Dr. Smith smiles.

I grin and feel Baby grip my hand tighter.

 _Maybe you'll leave, but I'll always be your home. Your gonna leave, but I'll never let you go. Picture frames need photographs, so live, and love, and laugh. Maybe you'll leave but I'll never let you go. Oh, I'll never let you go._

"Come on! Push, push, push!" I shout.

"Ahhhhhhh!" She screamed before falling back down on the pillows. Her head laid down softly on my shoulder while she sobbed quietly.

"Congratulations." Dr. Smith said quietly before placing the bloody form on Khali chest.

"Whaaaaa! Whaaaaa!"

"Shhhhhhh! Its alright. Daddy's here." I whispered and watched when a tiny fist wrapped around my finger.

I swallowed and looked down at Khali. She had her eyes closed and her lips against a big mesh of curls that resembled mine.

"Thank you." I whispered in her ear. She looked up at me and smiled before raising her head. I brought my lips down answering her silent demand.

"I love you." She cried.

~YLTH~

Esme POV

 _"Long story short, it looks like the senator will be needing much love from those ladies he's so found of after his wife files for divorce."_

Raven Cassidy was turned on the mini tv inside the kitchen. I had been watching her non stop hoping to hear a little about Emmett and Khali. Everyone else was to even if they didn't want admit it. But the gods must have been looking down on me because Raven began discussing them.

 _"And now,what we've all been waiting for! Khali McCarthy finally had the baby! Little Dominqe Isaiah McCarthy was born on the 17th of July."_

The whole house suddenly becomes quiet. I could feel my body freeze in shock and was barely able to notice everyone else's do the same.

 _It's a boy._

 **Hey guys! I'm really sorry it took me so long I have been super busy with moving and school I just couldn't seem to find the time. But I had a free day and decided I might as well finish.**

 **She finally had the BABY! Isn't that exciting? Please do not forget to review.**

 **I love you guys. Kisses to all!**


	16. Dancing With You

**Khali POV:**

 _Follow me into my world_

 _Let your worries fade with every step you take_

 _Baby, Whatcha' waiting for_

 _Let the tango take control_

 _Feel the music inside your soul (Oh)_

 _My hand is out, just grab a hold_

"Are you enjoying yourself, fiore?" He whispers against my hair. Repulsed, I put a few inches in between us and nodded meekly. He chuckled quietly.

"One would think you were afraid with the way your heart races and palms sweat." I clear my throat and shrug my shoulders.

"For some reason I sense you don't." Came my whispered reply.

 _Watch time fade away_

 _My arms will keep you safe_

 _It's just you and me_

 _Dancing in this dream_

 _Whatever you do, don't wake me up_

 _The feelings real, won't let it_

 _stop, no_

"I know everything about you, caro. You are a very far way from afraid. No," He sighed. "you're suspicious. Of me. Though I can't imagine why."

I caught him smirking out the corner of my eye. He was goading me and even though I knew it I couldn't help the anger that boiled inside my chest. I opened my mouth to tell him off but then I looked over his shoulder.

Emmett and Dominqe were off to the side of the ballroom floor. They were both dressed in tuxes looking so handsome. At 3 months Dominqe was already trying to be like his daddy.

Everything that Bear did, our son would copy, within reason. He was currently tugging at his father's bow tie trying to get Emmett's attention back on him.

 _"Be cool. Don't let him get to you."_ Bear's eyes said.

I closed my mouth and took a deep breath.

"Don't presume to know how I feel." I said. "After all this is my job. Dancing with cocky men who think they own the floor."

You wouldn't be able to tell that there was tension between the two of us from afar. I had a sweet smile on my face and big blue eyes that looks like heaven on earth.

 _At least that's what Bear told me._

 _Don't be afraid, take my hand_

 _Forget the world_

 _Will you dance, dance with me_

 _Puedomos bailar eternamente_

 _Trust in me, take a chance_

 _Feel the Tango_

 _When you dance, dance with me_

 _Pudemos bailar eternamente_

"It might surprise you to know, piccola sfacciata, that I do own the floor. In fact I own the whole building." This man was smug, he was overly confident and oh so sure of himself.

But he was also right. I was in his territory and way out of my depth. The only place I could call truly mine was the dance floor. It was where everything made sense, where I made all of my decisions.

"You've been careful. Completely off the grid and always one step ahead. But please believe me Khali Rider when I say that I am right behind you watching your every move." His arm gripped tighter around my waist and I waited for his impeccable strength to snap me in two.

"McCarthy." I whispered. When he raised his eyebrows I continued. "My name is Khali McCarthy."

His arm lost its tight grip and he lost his mask of indifference. He was shocked, for no one ever had dared to speak to this man that way. But my blood was rushing and my ears were pounding. I was pissed.

"Let me warn you. I want you to follow. Because no matter what you think you might know, I will always be one step, three steps, seven steps ahead of you. And just when you think you're catching up, that's when I'll be right behind you. And at no time will you be anywhere other than exactly where _**I**_ _**want**_ you to be. So come close. Get all over me because the closer you think you are, the less you'll actually see."

My voice was seductive. I knew he was outraged, not only by what I said but because of how his body reacted. I could feel the bulging hard pressed up against my stomach.

"You think that all these people willing to follow you scares me? No sweetheart, fear is a terrible thing and it's something that does not rush through my body when ever I hear your name. In the end you're all going to regret thinking you could live so large while leaving so little for the rest of us."

I placed a kiss on the shell of his ears before stepping around him and off the dance floor. I saw Bear grabbing our coats from one of the many employees there. I felt pride swell up in my chest while walking over to my husband.

I had just told off Aro Volturi. And it felt **amazing**.

~YLTH~

"He's not going to give up. Now that Aro thinks your a threat to his throne he's never going to let you go." Sasha whispered as she turned the down another dark road.

I couldn't find it in myself to respond. It had been a crazy couple of months. After leaving the hospital with Dominqe things were different. One pressing voicemail from Jasper on the phone and everything I knew to be about my husband was destroyed.

Bear and Dominqe were in the pool playing around with the floats when I heard his phone go off.

"Baby could you get that. It's probably just work." Emmett was never fond of being away from his son, not even work could interrupt their time together.

Walking inside the house I ran toward the sofa to swipe up his phone but it had already stopped ringing. The screen flashed to show a new voicemail, figuring it was important I played it back.

 _"Emmett, it's Jasper, and I've got some bad news. Turns out that after Carlisle's friend had his son the Volturi got involved. They're looking for something. Or someone. A mother of a hybrid child. Eleazar called and said something about a prophecy._ _The mother of a split child with rein on the mightiest throne._ _You need to tell Khali the truth, it's only amount of time before she discovers what we are and capable of._

 _Listen, I love that you're happy with your life and have a family that really understands you. But it's been 8 years. How long did you think you could keep this secret?"_

"I'm not worried about Aro Volturi, he needs me like I need air. With the prophecy's prediction so close to happening there is no way he'd risk me turning on him." I sighed and shrugged on my coat.

"Pull in over there." I demanded. Things were still kind of rocky between me and Sasha. After I found out that she'd been working for Esme this whole time, I felt like she was just another person I couldn't trust.

After Esme saw me and Bear on TV announcing our engagement she hired Sasha to become one of the dancers in my show. Her job was to get close to me and report back about me.

Sasha says that after awhile she stopped pretending to be my friend, that the feelings became real. But I wasn't so sure.

 _"I still can't believe his wicked ex is coming over. What do you think she looks like?" She whispered._

 _"No clue. But if she looks anything like her mother, I'm in trouble." I shake my head._

 _Sitting up straighter, she points her finger at me sternly. "Stop it, okay? So what if they're crazy pretty, its about what's on the inside, that's all Emmett cares about. And besides, you got the ring, not her. You got the house, not her. And most important, you got the guy. So she can go and stuff her bra with fake boobs for all I care. Because know that she, and any other girl, would love to have your life, honey."_

 _Sighing, I nod my head. "Ice cream and binge watch LMN Movies?" I ask._

 _"Now that's therapeutic." She gushed._

"Do you want me to wait for you?" She whispered staring at the house in front of us. Her throat caught when the person inside steeped onto the porch.

"No." I muttered. "This is a private meeting. So don't tell anyone I was here. Okay?"

After she nodded and swore that she'd keep her mouth shut I got out of the car and walked towards the person who I felt I could never compete with. The one who somehow always got under my skin. But now I had the upper hand, she'd become my puppet.

I turned to tell Sasha to leave with my eyes. Watching her drive away I waved and smirked.

"So... Who else knows you slept with Jasper?"

Rosalie's face went from confusion to horror. _Yeah,_ I thought. _you let this happen._

 _ **Hey guys! I'm back, a lot of things have been going on in my life and I have been distracted with it. But I'm back now and promise to focus on my books.**_

 _ **There is a brand new and improved Khali McCarthy and she is not playing games with anyone.**_

 _ **I got some of the quotes in here from the movie "Now You See Me" and "Batman".**_

 _ **Also I have decided that there will be a Sequel! There will be many twist and turns that no one will see coming.**_

 _ **Kisses to all!**_

 _ **Love you guys**_

 _ **-Ayana**_


	17. Knocking Them Down

**Khali POV**

"You want what I have, but you can only get it doing what I do. I helped you. I was there when you had _nothing,_ and you still betrayed me. When you came to me all those years ago without a penny in your pocket I let you into my home with open arms. Esme offered you money, yes, quite a lot actually. But only after you got the job done. She was never your friend, she didn't care about you!

I DID! I still do despite what you did." Tears streamed down Sasha's face as she looked to the ground.

"I'm so sorry Khali. I don't know what I was thinking. I-"

"You WEREN'T THINKING. If you had we wouldn't be having this discussion right now." I sighed and turned away from her.

We were in an abandoned wearhouse. It was the only place we could meet with out anyone finding out. Running my fingers through my hair frustratedly I looked out one of the many shattered windows. It was raining cats and dogs so I knew our smells would be washed away fast.

"Go back to Esme." I whispered.

"What? Khali, please forgive me I never meant-"

"Relax. I didn't mean it like that. I need them to trust you if this is going to work."

"If what is going to work?" She grimaced.

"We won't ever have peace with the Cullen's around. I need them to be gone for good. Here's what your going to do."

~YLTH~

 **Emmett POV**

I don't know how I got here. I had everything. Successful business, big house, _beautiful_ wife, and the child I'd always wanted. I had a whole family once, and now the sight of them made me sick. But I suppose I have to own my part in this.

I was the one who cheated, and that's why I had to talk to Rose. To apologise for all the hurt I caused her. She deserved that much.

"Mr. McCarthy. She's here."

"Thanks John. You can go home for the day."

"Are you sure Sir?"

"Yeah." I sighed. He didn't need to hear the amount of screaming that was sure to come.

"I really am sorry Rosalie. It was never my intention to hurt you."

With only a coffee table to separate us we talked. Apologies we're said, words were shouted, and eventually we were able to talk at normal levels.

"Why didn't you tell me how unhappy you were? We could talked it out. I could have changed."

"I can't ask you to change Rose. Then you wouldn't be... _**you**_. That's not what I wanted us to be." I whispered.

"So you chose the alternative with us hating one another instead?" She smirked. Her giggles became contagious and we both fell into a pit of laughter.

"I missed your laugh." She whispered. Looking into her eyes I saw the old Rose. The one that I married. The one that I _loved._

"I missed you." I stated with a shake of my head. I didn't want to accept the words as truth but my mouth had a mind of its own.

I don't remember our lips connecting. I don't remember how we got on top of my desk. But I do remember the way she looked at me and whisper my name.

~YLTH~

 **Khali POV**

With everything that had been going on I had wanted to surprise my husband with dinner and a moment of peace between the two of us. We would eat the pasta I had prepared and drink the wine I bought just like old times. It would be perfect. Nothing would ruin this night for us. That's how I hoped the night would go.

But imaging my surprise when I get off the elevator on Emmett's office floor to see him fucking his ex against the glass wall. I could feel my heart break into a million pieces. Like a scene from a movie my legs buckeled and I used the wall behind me for support.

In my mind I chastised myself. I shouldn't be surprised. If he cheated with me while still married then who was to say he wouldn't do it again. Quiet and very numb I made my way back into the elevator without the duo noticing. I was angry with myself for not seeing this earlier.

 _I let this happen._

 _ **Hey lovs. I'm back! I'm so sorry that I've been gone for so long. So to make it up to you all I'm updating two chapters! Although the second one might be short. I really hope you enjoy them . Kisses to all! -Ayana**_


	18. Long Way Home

**Aro POV**

For years I have coveted my old friend's talented coven. Carlisle Cullen had intrigued me from the very start of our acquaintance. A strangely moral vampire, Carlisle had equally amazed and amused me. There was no denying the vampire's control and compassion but I had always marveled over why he would even desire to maintain it when he would always be on the fringes of humanity, forever barred from the life he so coveted.

It wasn't so much the man's refusal to drink human blood that had confounded me nor even the constant temptation to it inflicted by Carlisle's profession dealing with their natural food source. No, I had always wondered over the man's willingness to taunt himself with what he will never have. Living his life in service to those he could never join though it was what his little dead heart yearned for the most.

The effort and indignity of such a life Carlisle had chosen for he and his little family was exhausting. Living in a constant charade and suppression, wanting nothing more than to reclaim their humanity while simultaneously being subjected to the humans and forced to witness that which they will never have... Why in the world would any vampire deign to exist in such torment?

But after these last few weeks I've seen a different side to Carlisle and his family. After hearing what happened to his ' _children's_ ' marriage a few years back I was certain that was all the worst they could endur. I should know better than that though. Hell have no fury like a woman scorned.

And I must say that young Emmett did a fine job in picking a new wife. Khali was not one to bow down just because someone said to. I should know. That performance she gave last week was entirely desirable. After they left I took Sulpicia to my chambers and did a few renovations.

I remember the day I first met Khali.

 _The mother of a split child will rein over the mightest throne._

A knock interrupted my musings.

"Enter," I bid quietly.

Quiet footsteps heralded the slim form of a woman I well knew, not personally, but with the intimacy of many other's thoughts.

"Hello," her calm voice washed over me like a winter breeze. "I hear you've been looking for me...?"

Belatedly, I registered the slow, solemn thump of a beating heart and smiled.

" _Bellissima_ Khali," I all but purred, hungry red eyes drinking in the form of the human I'd long sought.

I had to have her. I _would_ have her.

All it took was a few whispered words and she would be back. The ball had to have been one of the biggest Volturi events in the history of the world. For I had found my new Queen.

And she'd played me like a guitar that night as well. She let me know that she wasn't there because I'd bat my eye lashes at her, no. She was there because she had her own agenda.

Telling me to back off because I would never have her. You can imagine my surprise when I get a phone call from her telling me that she changed her mind.

"Alright. I think that's everything." Khali grimaced looking up at her home.

"Ahh Plllmmm De." Her son blabber on in her arms.

"The car is over here Khali. We shall drive to a private airport that will take us back to Italy."

Apparently her husband betrayed her in a way she didn't feel like sharing, but whatever way that was it's caused her to agree to marry me and rule along side me. Bringing the baby along as well.

I was beaming.


	19. I'M BACKHOPEFULLY

I'm back!!!!!!!! Kinda, I wanted to do a sequel to "You Let This Happen".

Should I? Let me know how you guys feel.

Leave your thoughts in the reviews on this in CHAPTER 10.


	20. Sequel Updates

I will be posting the first 2 chapters of the sequel to "You Let This Happen" this week. The title will be "What Goes Around Comes Back Around"

I hope you all love it.


	21. POSTED

**CHAPTER 1 POSTED TO THE SEQUEL. HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE.**


End file.
